Another Time, Another Place
by BabyKakes
Summary: Written years ago, prior to Season IV. Basically inspired by the Y2K scare. Bob wakes up and finds himself in medieval Mainframe...and so many things have gone wrong. Finished yay.
1. Part 1

Note: As I don't really know what the computer terms are for time, whether it's nanoseconds or microseconds, I'm going to do a simpler time scale in this story- the one we use. I'm not going to get too exact about it since it just confuses me, so bear with me people.  
  
Also I'm going to try to be factual here, even though I don't even know if I'm correct. This story first takes place just before turn of the millennium during the year 1999. Now if I'm correct, the medieval period took place during the year 1000. (For those who don't know, the medieval period is that time where there are castles, lords, knights, peasants, etc. etc.) If I'm wrong in some of the time periods, I'm sorry! I think I'm right though, I don't know. Also, even though I'm TRYING to be factual, there is plenty of fiction to overlap the stuff I don't know for sure. Also to make things more interesting. Oh well, sue me. ;-)  
  
Now on with the story---  
  
Bob was beginning to feel a bit strange knowing that the New Year was rolling just around the corner. People were hanging up decorations and going out to buy streamers and hats. Dot had even decorated her diner to look festive. The year 2000 was just a couple of minutes away. Enzo was especially excited. He and Frisket were jumping around, impatiently waiting for the midnight hour to come.  
  
AndrAIa and Mouse were busy trying to cook something special for the millennium dinner while Dot tried to finish up on last minute things at the PO. Cecil was given the day off so he left for home without even saying good-bye. There were several binomes waiting around to start the countdown, eager to begin. More binomes were streaming in for the party.  
  
"Okay, now you add a pint of chips---" AndrAIa was saying.  
  
Mouse looked up from the huge pot she was stirring. "A pint? Sugah, it can't be a pint! Let me see that!" She snatched the recipe away. "Honey, it says a quart!"  
  
"Okay then---" AndrAIa started rummaging through the cabinets for a measuring bowl. "How big is a quart?"  
  
"No bigger than a pint." Mouse returned to her stirring. "I think."  
  
"But which is bigger? A pint or a quart?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"  
  
AndrAIa didn't even bother to remind Mouse they weren't talking about chickens or eggs. Instead she leaned against the counter and said thoughtfully, "I don't know, the chicken I guess, because who would lay the egg?"  
  
"But where did the chicken come from?"  
  
"An egg?"  
  
"So which came first?"  
  
"Uh---I don't know! Why are we talking about this anyway? We're talking about pints and quarts! Which is bigger?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Guess."  
  
Bob looked over at Matrix, who was sitting at the bar.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to eat New Year's dinner," the renegade said. Bob chuckled but immediately stopped when both AndrAIa and Mouse glared at him.  
  
"Where's Ray?" Bob asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Right here, mate," a voice spoke up, and they all turned to see Ray walk into the diner, bags of groceries in his arms. "I finished the shopping, ladies. What else do you want me to do?" He set the bags on the counter.  
  
"Oh, thank you sweetie!" Mouse said, kissing him on the cheek and swiping the bags up.  
  
"You're such a girly-man," Matrix told Ray.  
  
AndrAIa slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Hey," she said, "I wish you would help me out a little bit you know."  
  
"It's good to be prepared for the New Year," Ray said, "we all need a good meal and our girls are cooking it up just perfectly. I just passed out fliers too, several binomes are coming to the party."  
  
AndrAIa beamed. "Perfect! That reminds me, which is bigger? A pint or a quart?"  
  
"Speaking of being prepared," Bob said, "what about the Y2K bug?"  
  
They all turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know, I just received word of it yesterday from the academy. They're getting people prepared so it doesn't happen to them."  
  
"Relax, Bob," Matrix said. "The world's not going to end just because the 1 turns to a 2."  
  
"No, but the timer might," Bob urged. "If we're not ready, the clock might go from 1999 straight to 1000, or worst, to 0."  
  
Mouse laughed. "Hey! We'll get to witness Phong's birth!"  
  
AndrAIa put a comforting hand on Bob's shoulder. "Don't worry Bob," she said, "nothing will happen, don't worry."  
  
Bob nodded, but he still didn't feel better. Standing up he announced, "I'll go see when Dot'll be ready to come over here." He turned and left, walking out the doors. Behind him he could hear the three still talking.  
  
"By the way Ray," Mouse spoke up, "which came first, the chicken or the egg?"  
  
Bob shook his head and was about to grab his zip-board when he saw Dot flying just in the distance. He smiled and waved, waiting for her to reach him. She did and jumped off the zip-board, smiling.  
  
"Hi Bob," she greeted him. "Is everyone ready for the countdown? It starts in about." she checked her watch. "A minute."  
  
"Yeah, but can I talk to you for a quick second?"  
  
She was about to walk inside, but the urgent tone in his voice stopped her. She turned toward him, frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
I---it's---"he trailed off when he heard AndrAIa, Matrix, and Ray laughing over something Mouse was saying. No one else was worrying, why should he? "It's nothing," he finally said. "Nothing at all. Let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
Still worried, she nodded. "Okay, whatever you say." Together they walked inside, where AndrAIa had flipped on the TV. On it they could see the Super Computer where the big ball was getting ready to drop.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Mouse cried out when she saw them walk in.  
  
"Yeah!" Enzo yelled, "Yeah, let's go!" Frisket barked an agreement.  
  
The countdown on the TV had already begun. "10!" Everyone shouted. Bob put an arm around Dot and squeezed lovingly. She smiled at him. "9,8!"  
  
Mouse leaned against Ray and already started kissing him. AndrAIa held onto Matrix's hand.  
  
"7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!"  
  
Everyone started yelling and throwing streamers. Bob turned and was about to kiss Dot when a bottle flew into his head. He cried out in pain and was about to shout about it when all the lights start flashing.  
  
"WARNING!" The system voice rang out. Every single light in the city was flashing, then blinking, then slowly running down. "WARNING, SYSTEM ERROR. WARNING, SYSTEM ERROR, WARNING, SYSTEM ER-"  
  
No one heard the rest as everything was enveloped in darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Bob wasn't sure what woke him up but when he did, he found himself sprawled over a wooden table, the back of his head still aching from the bottle. Around him he could hear people talking, but no one sounded frightened or concerned.  
  
Groaning he slowly lifted his head. A scene of shock greeted him.  
  
He was dressed in old-fashioned peasant rags, his silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. People were sitting at various tables in the diner, but they were also dressed in old-fashioned clothing and talking with an accent he didn't recognize. And the diner wasn't a diner at all, but a tavern!  
  
"Oh User." he whispered. He looked around and saw several binomes look at him weird. They didn't seem to notice anything was wrong as they sipped their cups.  
  
Horror-stricken, he got to his feet and shakily walked over to the counter where a rough looking binome stood, serving drinks.  
  
"C-can you help me?" Bob asked.  
  
The binome gave him one look, then continued serving. "What do ya want?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't want to order something, I just want some information." Bob leaned against the counter, grimacing as his headache started to get worst. He had a horrible feeling that his worst nightmares had come true. "Can you tell me what year this is?"  
  
The binome stared blankly at him. "What year?"  
  
"Yes, what year is it?"  
  
"That's a very wide sort of question Mr. But if you want to know how long this city has lived, I'd say about 1000 years."  
  
Bob's eyes widened. It had happened. The Y2K bug problem. He had been sucked into the past.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered.  
  
The binome continued to look at him strangely. "You look surprise. What, you drank too much or something? What me to get you something to sober you up?"  
  
"Uh no thanks." Bob turned away from him, and that's when he realized how stinky the place smelled. And remembered that people rarely washed themselves during this time period. He had to find the others. He turned back to the bartender but another binome had gotten to him first.  
  
"Like to order a strong chip ale, Al's Waiter or whatever your name is." he said, his speech slurred.  
  
Al's Waiter didn't reply. He just got him the drink, handed it to him, and said, "That'll be three Megabytes."  
  
"Megabytes?" Bob spoke up.  
  
Al's Waiter chuckled and shook his head. "You've been out for quite some time, huh? Megabytes, remember?" He sounded like he was talking to a child not quite understanding what something meant. "The currency is always named after the King here. King Megabyte? Remember now?"  
  
Bob couldn't believe his ears. King Megabyte. Things were even worst than he could imagine. 


	2. Part 2

"King Megabyte?" Bob asked, not believing his ears. "But how can that be? He's supposed to be in the web!"  
  
Al's Waiter just stared at him. Bob waited for a response, but the one he got caught him off guard. The bartender started chuckling.  
  
"Hey Al," he called back to one of the workers, "this here drunk thinks all that talk about the web is for real."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Al's Waiter turned back to Bob, quietly chuckling to himself. Bob looked at him, confused.  
  
"No, it's true," he urged, "the web is out there."  
  
"Look mister, the web is only in fairy files told by little children. Everyone knows the web is nothing but a myth. Maybe you should lay off the booze for awhile, take back some energy drinks."  
  
Bob shook his head, refusing to believe this. "Look, it's true! The web really does exist!"  
  
His voice came out louder than he had wanted it to, and everyone in the bar turned to face him. Some of the gruffer looking binomes glared at him. Others looked at him like he was random.  
  
Al's Waiter tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey listen," he said, "if you really want to embarrass yourself, continue on with whatever you're trying to prove. But if I were you, I'd be careful about what you say. Outspoken people like yourself always wind up in trouble."  
  
Bob blinked, then turned away from the crowd. "Okay, then can you help me? When did Megabyte become ruler? Where is he right now?"  
  
Al's Waiter didn't even bat an eye. He turned and reached down beneath the counter. Standing back up, he handed Bob a map.  
  
"No, it's okay, I know my way around here-" Bob began, but then the bartender opened the map and what he saw was nothing like the Mainframe he once knew.  
  
Every sector had been changed. Baudway, Level 31, all country flat lands. Floating Point Park had completely transformed into lush forest, so thick the map didn't even indicate any ground through the trees. He put his hand in that area. "The park." he murmured.  
  
"You mean the forest. No one dares to go in there. Amazons live in there."  
  
Bob looked up at him. "What do you mean Amazons?"  
  
"The meanest women you'd ever met. Beautiful but dangerous. There's a constant war between them and the rest of the kingdom."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The binome shrugged. "I don't know. Goes back for generations. All I know is that the people here hate them. Anyway, Megabyte is right here." Al's Waiter moved his hand over to the center of Mainframe where the Principle Office was. However, instead of the PO there was a giant castle surrounded by a moat.  
  
Bob was shocked, but didn't say anything. If the PO was still the way it should be, maybe there was a way he could go in and fix the computer clock back.  
  
He frowned suddenly when he noticed Al's Waiter's arm covering gold lettering at the top of the map. Moving the binome's arm aside, he recognized the wording immediately.  
  
Megaframe.  
  
"I'm going to that castle," Bob said, decided. "Where are we now?"  
  
"Right here," Al's Waiter pointed at where Level 31 used to be. "Why are you planning on going there?"  
  
Bob straightened up. "Because Megabyte is bad. Very bad." He turned to leave, but Al's Waiter stopped him.  
  
"Stop that man!" the bartender screamed at the rest of the bar diners, "He's plotting against the King! Stop him!"  
  
Bob's eyes widened and turned back to Al's Waiter, who sat there, trembling. "Why you little-" he began, but everyone in the bar attacked him and held him down. There was no way the Guardian could fight his way out, and his enhanced powers were no longer with him.  
  
"Get the Sir Matrix!" He heard someone yell, just before he blacked out.  
  
When Bob woke up again he found himself still in the tavern, only this time his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He tried struggling but he couldn't get free. Looking up he saw a group of men dressed in armor. He recognized their leader, clothed in polished armor, a sword in his hand.  
  
"Matrix," Bob said.  
  
The knight tilted his head. "Who are you," he demanded.  
  
"It's me," Bob explained, hoping that at least his friend would know what was going on. "It's me, Bob."  
  
Matrix gave him a look of disgust. "I don't know who you are," he said. "We were called here because people overheard you plotting against the King."  
  
"I wasn't plotting," Bob argued, "I just needed to go there and figure out what was going on with Mainframe."  
  
"Don't you mean Megaframe?" Matrix corrected. "What, are you drunk?" He looked back at his men who were snickering amongst themselves and turned to leave. "This is a warning, Bob. Do it again and we'll have to arrest you."  
  
Bob's eyes widened as the men walked forward to untie him. "No!" he shouted, "Matrix, you can't! Don't you remember who I am?"  
  
Matrix growled under his breath and brought his sword up to just underneath Bob's chin. "Don't you try influencing me," he warned. "You're mad, that's what you are. And if there's one of you, then there's more. I said I'd give you a chance. Don't take advantage of it."  
  
"Matrix, you have to listen to me," he pleaded. "What about the others? Enzo, AndrAIa, Dot-"  
  
He was cut off when Matrix's eyes suddenly went wide with anger, digging the sword dangerously close to the guardian's neck.  
  
"What did you just say?" He growled in a low voice.  
  
Bob swallowed hard and didn't reply. This wasn't the Matrix he once knew.  
  
Matrix stared fixedly on him for what seemed forever, then leaned back, the sword still in place. "AndrAIa is the Queen of the Amazons, our worst enemies. Are you working for them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are working for them. Only those that reside in the castle know her name and YOU know her name."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Take him to the dungeon," Matrix said, straightening up. He took his sword away from Bob and Bob heaved a sigh of somewhat relief. "He'll rot in there."  
  
The guardian's eyes widened as he looked up at his once-friend. "No!" he shouted as the men pulled him to his feet and started dragging him to the door. He tried to grind his feet on the floor, tried to fight back, but he was no match against the knights. And he no longer had his powers in this strange world.  
  
The knights dragged him outside, Matrix following behind, and Bob got to see for the first time what Mainframe really looked like. His eyes widened. For two whole sectors straight he saw straight grass and farmland. Binomes and a few sprites he hardly recognized walked the dirt streets, dressed in old-fashioned peasant clothes. On his left he could see what once was Floating Point Park, now a thick, impenetrable forest. On his far right and off in the distance he could see where a castle stood in what once was the Principle Office. A small town surrounded it.  
  
Bob continued to struggle. Were they really going to drag him ALL the way to the castle? One knight pushed him in that direction. Guess so.  
  
Peasants glanced at him, then quickly looked away as Matrix took the lead. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him. That wasn't much of a change, many binomes were afraid of the old Matrix as well.  
  
Bob was beginning to feel quite helpless, when a sprite suddenly darted across the road, wearing royal clothes. He stopped when he saw Matrix and Bob gasped.  
  
Ray!  
  
"Sir Matrix," Ray said, breathless. "The Amazons have left the forest and are attacking the kingdom as we speak!"  
  
"What!" Matrix yelled. He turned to the knights holding Bob. "Let's go, now!" He took off on a run toward the forest. All the knights except one released him and went after Matrix. Bob took that opportunity and gutted the knight in the stomach, then flipped him over his back. His heavy armor prevented him from getting up quickly.  
  
Ray watched Bob, surprised. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bob ignored the question, holding his foot firmly down on top of the knight's neck to keep him from getting to his feet. "What are you?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm the royal King's messenger," he stuttered, "w-who are you, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bob extended a hand and shook the bewildered surfer's hand. "Name's Bob, don't worry about this. Can you take me to the castle? I must speak with the King."  
  
Ray nodded. "Sure I guess," he glanced at the knight on the ground. Bob sighed and released him, then took off toward the castle, not waiting for Ray to catch up.  
  
AndrAIa looked around, watching has her fellow Amazon sisters burned the villages and ransacked the houses. They were doing well and no knights had come to stop them yet. She didn't care.  
  
Peasants tried to run away and most of them succeeded. AndrAIa had made specific orders not to kill anyone, just to damage. She stood closest to the forest, watching on, waiting for any chances to come in and help out. So far she wasn't needed.  
  
Cries for help were yelled, but so far no one had heeded their pleas. AndrAIa shook her head. Maybe they'd finally get their point across. The Amazon nation was not going to put up the division of the kingdom.  
  
She looked up suddenly when she noticed several knights coming on horseback and cursed. Drawing her trident she stepped forward, yelling at her followers to watch out. The Knights were coming quickly and without mercy.  
  
Suddenly they were on top of them. Right away several of her Amazons were cut off and left lying on the ground. Most of them stayed for a fight while the rest took off back to the forest.  
  
One knight on horseback came to approach her and she immediately swung her trident, sending him to the ground, groaning in pain. She kicked him for good measure and hoped his armor would keep him grounded for awhile. More mounted knights came and she fought them off without ease, leaving most of them on the ground.  
  
She hadn't expected two to come from behind. They each held out their shields and struck her in the back as they passed her by. She cried out and fell flat on her face, her trident flying away from her hands.  
  
Groaning she struggled to get up. Her body really hurt now but she had no time to react. The horsemen came back, their sheilds held down. As they passed on either side of her she felt her whole body hit the shields and went down on her back, crying out in pain.  
  
It took her a few moments to recover and while she did, she yelled out the Amazon cry for retreat. She tried to retreat as well, but a knight, his sword drawn, blocked her path.  
  
She looked around for her trident, but it was way out of reach. Reaching to the back of her belt she drew two small throwing stones. The knight advanced and she slowly backed up, winding up her arm.  
  
The knight swung his sword and she ducked, hurtling the stone against his head. It bounced off the metal with a 'clang' and fell to the floor. AndrAIa turned to run in the other direction but a knight stood firmly in front of her, his sword against her throat. By then three other knights came up and held their swords against her. If she were to step anywhere she'd get cut.  
  
She froze and turned around where she stood, searching for a way out. There was none. Finally she kicked and punched, sending two swords flying. She found an exit and took it. Unfortunately she was too slow.  
  
One knight tripped her and she landed on her back. She made a move to stand up, but now a sword was held against her neck. She could feel the cold metal bite threateningly into her throat. She stopped and gave up.  
  
Another knight walked up to the one holding her down. She could see his face and recognized him as Sir. Matrix. She narrowed her eyes at his smiling face.  
  
"Okay, this is the castle," Ray said, stopping right between the townsquare and the castle moat. "I'll see if I can get you in."  
  
Bob nodded. "Thanks. This is very much appreciated."  
  
Ray smiled. "Hey, no problem, mate. I'm not one for starting fights, and I don't really like the way those knights handled you back there, especially Matrix. I figured I'd help you out a bit."  
  
"What if you get caught?"  
  
He shrugged. "Hopefully I won't."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay, I'll go talk to the King if he'd like to meet with you, then I'll call for you okay?" Ray made a move to walk the drawbridge, when a loud uproar caused him to start. Turning around, they both saw a crowd forming in the village townsquare streets. Villagers were yelling and chanting "Get the Amazon! Get the Amazon!", waving their pitchforks in the air.  
  
Leading the crowd was Sir Matrix, holding AndrAIa by the arm.  
  
Bob's eyes widened. "Oh no, AndrAIa!"  
  
Ray peered at her as Sir Matrix got closer to them. "They're probably taking her to the dungeon."  
  
"Oh no, I've got to stop this." Bob stepped forward, but Ray grabbed him and held him back.  
  
"I wouldn't," the messenger warned, "if Sir Matrix saw you."  
  
Bob understood, but he didn't like it. He stood there and watched as the crowd drew nearer. Matrix didn't even glance at him as they passed him by, dragging AndrAIa across the drawbridge. Bob stepped forward but stopped. The crowd stopped at the bridge but Matrix continued to push AndrAIa through until they vanished through the front gates. 


	3. Part 3

It rained that night. Not just a regular shower, the energy droplets fell from a bucket above, drenching everything in sight. Ray had offered to let Bob stay the night, but since he couldn't go into the castle, the royal messenger knew of a small place he could stay. To Bob's surprise, it looked more like a second home for Ray. There were two beds on end of the house, and a stove, table, and kitchen on the other.  
  
"Do you live here?" Bob asked, stepping in and shaking the energy droplets off his head.  
  
"I consider it my second home," Ray replied, stepping into the middle of the room and turning around, arms spread. "What do you think? I used to live here before I got recruited to the castle. I come here only once in awhile to check up on things. You can stay here for tonight, or until you find yourself someplace else."  
  
Bob nodded, testing out the bed, then walking over to the stove. He fiddled with the lever, unfamiliar with it. "Does this work?"  
  
"Yeah." Ray walked over to a corner of the room where a stack of logs were kept. He picked two up and shoved them into the stove. Then he did something with the oven and soon enough, a small fire had started.  
  
Bob rubbed his hands, welcoming the warmth. He pulled up a chair in front of the oven and Ray did the same.  
  
"So," the royal messenger began, "why was Sir Matrix after you today?"  
  
Bob looked around, then leaned forward. "Can I trust you?"  
  
Ray nodded, looking intensely at the fire.  
  
"Well truth is, I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this time. I come from the future. It was during the time where everything was more electrical, more files, more everything."  
  
Ray turned to give him a withering look. Bob ignored him and continued on.  
  
"We were celebrating the year 2000, when something went wrong with the clock and everything was sent back a thousand years. For some reason you all have changed. I haven't. I remember everything."  
  
"Are you saying that I existed in the future too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He laughed. "That's some story file you got there. Do you tell it to your children?"  
  
"I don't have any children. For some reason no one remembers what really happened- like you. To you, all you remember is being some royal messenger serving King Megabyte. Sir Matrix only remembers following the King and fighting the Amazons. And AndrAIa, and Al's Waiter, and Dot." he trailed off, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what had happened to Dot. He looked at Ray, eyes wide.  
  
"What?" Ray asked, looking around. Bob nearly stood up in his chair, causing him to lean back, surprised.  
  
"Dot!" Bob cried, "User, do you know anyone by the name of Dot around here?"  
  
Ray was still staring at him, surprised. "No," he said, "None that I know of."  
  
Bob looked around thoughtfully. "Maybe she's a peasant," he thought outloud.  
  
"Uh, mate? Mind telling me what you're talking about?"  
  
"Dot, she's my friend," Bob said, "a close friend." He started pacing the room. Ray watched him, bewildered.  
  
"Hey, Bob," he said finally. "Why don't you sit down and tell me exactly what we were like in the.future."  
  
Bob glanced at Ray. He could tell he didn't really believe any of what he was saying, but was willing to hear him out. He appreciated that much. Sighing heavily, he sat back down.  
  
"Okay," he said, "in the future, everyone's different. I am a Guardian, I mend and defend, protect the innocent, stuff like that. Your normal super hero guy. I'm kind of like the knights are here, only different."  
  
"Okay," Ray was nodding.  
  
"And you are a web surfer. You surf the web, finding new locations, stuff like that."  
  
"The web? I thought that was a bunch of myths told my midwives and children."  
  
"Yeah well believe it, cuz they exist. Dot is the Command.com, kind of like the King of Mainframe, and Matrix is a guardian in training. He's kind of like where he is now, only more tolerable." He didn't say 'hopefully' out loud. He didn't want to think of Matrix negatively. "And Megabyte is the bad guy. He's a virus, infecting sprites and binomes, sucking their energy dry. As for AndrAIa, she's no amazon- well, she is, but not like-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Ray interrupted, "that's all very nice and dandy Bob, but you gotta realize that no one's going to believe you. I don't think I believe you because frankly your story is missing a few key parts."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like.what kind of government do you have? What formats are there? You know, stuff like that. What's a 'guardian in training'?"  
  
Bob sighed. He was beginning to feel like there was no hope in this conversation. He could go on for days on end, explaining it, but no one could understand.  
  
"Look, forget it," he said, standing up. "I guess I'm going to have to figure something else out on my own."  
  
"Now you wait just a second!" Ray argued, standing up. "Now I've helped you this far and I'm willing to help you a little more. Now tell me what you're trying to do and let me see what I can do."  
  
Bob blinked. "You'd go against your own King?"  
  
Ray straightened up. "If necessary. What are you planning?"  
  
"To go inside the castle and meet with Megabyte."  
  
Ray looked alarmed and glanced toward the doorways and windows, expecting someone to be standing there. "Shh!" he said, lowering his voice. "We shouldn't be talking angrily about this, people might overhear. I'll come back tomorrow morning where we can figure something out. Right now just stay in here. No one knows you're here so I suggest you lay low. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Bob stopped him. "Why are you so willing to help me?" he asked. "I mean, especially toward your King, Megabyte."  
  
Ray hesitated before answering. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."  
  
***  
  
The night was long and foreboding. Bob took the bed farthest from the door and tried to get some sleep. The rain was still pouring down on the roof and he began to feel strange. He never realized how lucky he was when he had everyone with him, and now he missed them terribly.  
  
Several times he dared to peer out the shutters on the window, only to see the street outside, winding down through several houses, the castle just short of a mile away. The ground was soaked. He never experienced rain like this. It felt weird.  
  
Finally he closed the window and trudged back to the bed. He sat there for awhile thinking, before straightening back up to blow out the candle.  
  
****  
  
AndrAIa pulled at her chains, hoping to eventually break them or loosen them. Nothing happened and she leaned her head against the brick wall, exasperated. She couldn't believe how long they'd kept her in the prison cell. If she wouldn't be let out anytime soon, she'd scream.  
  
The knights and guards had pushed her down into the bottom dungeon cells and left her there. No one else was there and she was left in the dark, the only light coming from the high window- too high to escape through. It was cold too, and she couldn't help but shiver. Her Amazon outfit was the warmest thing to wear. Short leather skirt and halter top covered her, with slits on the side. Her boots went up to her knees and armbands decorated her upper arms. Her belt would've carried her sword or trident, but at the time both weapons were taken from her.  
  
She had to think of a way out. Somehow she knew she was the only Amazon captured.unless the killed the others instead of bringing them down here. She had already searched her cell thoroughly in case of any weapons she could use, but there were none.  
  
She looked up suddenly when the dungeon door opened and a man walked in. She immediately got to her feet and stood very still.  
  
It was Sir Matrix. He approached her cell, smiling at first, but it disappeared when he reached the bars.  
  
"Well," he said, "this must be a very nice place for you."  
  
AndrAIa didn't answer. She glanced around, shifting her position so she could see the front door and the man at the same time. "I've seen better," she finally replied.  
  
"Ah, well that's why I'm here," Matrix said, putting his hands behind his back. "If you promise to tell us everything about your Amazon tribe, I will let you go."  
  
She put her face closer to the bars, giving him a good look at her pretty face. "I'd rather die first," she said, forming the words with her lips as she talked.  
  
He hesitated before speaking again, looking at her. "I suggest you think about my offer," he said softly, "that is, until tomorrow night. If you don't tell us, you surely will die." He moved his face until it was inches from her. "Is that.clear?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and didn't answer. They stayed in that position, lips inches from each other. AndrAIa glanced down at his, but he moved away.  
  
"See you tomorrow night," he said, turning and leaving the room, closing the iron doors behind him. The noise echoed around the dungeon, leaving her once again in darkness.  
  
***  
  
Bob was dreaming that he had somehow fallen back in time and everything was screwed up. He was slowly waking up somehow, but he was too tired to get up. He fought to go back to sleep, then realized that something was preventing in from it.  
  
"This is the royal guard! We command you open this door!"  
  
Bob's eyes widened in surprise and at the same time everything flew back at him. Suddenly remembering where he was, he and darted out of his bed. He wasn't sure whether to open the door or run for a place to hide. He stood there, undecided for a moment in his boxers. That's when he realized the cold morning air biting into his skin. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and darted for the first hiding place he could find.  
  
Behind the stove.  
  
By then the fire had died away long ago and the metal was cool. He tucked himself behind it tightly, wrapping the blanked all around.  
  
But then realized that if the guards were to look through the window, they'd see him.  
  
His eyes darted across the room, searching for another hiding place. It was too late, they were already pounding the door in. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over his head, not daring to move.  
  
"Kick the door down! Take it off its hinges! Anything!" The same guard yelled.  
  
"Wait! Wait, stop!"  
  
It was a different voice, a familiar voice. Bob's breath caught in his throat. It was Ray.  
  
"Wait a minute, stop it!" Ray yelled from outside. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Messenger Ray, we have had strict orders to search every empty shack or house for the escaped convict, Bob. Why are you stopping us?"  
  
"Because that is my house you are breaking down, gentlemen, please step away!"  
  
"Not before we search it!"  
  
"There is nothing in there, I assure you, now please step away!"  
  
There was a whole bunch of noises coming from outside the door, then it opened and Bob heard footsteps as someone walked in.  
  
"Now please leave," Ray's voice said, now inside the shack. "You were ordered to look in empty shacks and homes, and this one is very well taken. Come back some other time, when you have permission."  
  
There were a few mumbles and angry words exchanged, but the guards turned to go. Ray slammed the door shut and was still for a very long time. He waited until the guards were well away before speaking. "Bob? Where are you? Are you okay?"  
  
Bob shifted in his corner and took the blanket off of him. It was getting hot and sweaty under there, combined with his beating heart. "Are they gone?" he asked.  
  
Ray nodded, throwing rags in his direction. "Put these one. I don't know how to get you into the castle in your current stage so we'll have to do things undercover. From now on your name is Disky, my slave. In that state you can move into the castle and move about, as long as you say it is under my orders."  
  
Bob raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, Disky? Your slave?"  
  
It didn't take long until Bob got dressed into his new outfit. It turned out to be a regular rag robe with a hood to cover his face and a rope to tie around his waist. He looked into the mirror and frowned. "I look too.clean to be a servant."  
  
"Here," Ray replied, throwing dirt at him. "Rub it all over and you'll do."  
  
Bob looked down at the dirt on the ground, but didn't complain. Gingerly he bent down and started rubbing dirt on his arms and face, grimacing all the while. "I feel.gross," he said when he was done.  
  
"That's the way slaves feel," Ray said. "Now let's get going."  
  
****  
  
The castle was a lot bigger up front. Bob stood on the drawbridge, staring up at the magnificent building in front of him. This was going to be the Principle Office? Megabyte was in there?  
  
Ray glanced at him. "You ready?"  
  
Bob took a deep breath and nodded. Once he was inside he could go straight to Megabyte and clear this whole thing up. Maybe go to the main clock generator and turn things back the way they were.  
  
They both marched across the drawbridge and toward the front gates. Two guards stood there and for a moment Bob was afraid they wouldn't let them in. However, when they saw Ray, they opened the gates and let them in. Before he knew it, they were inside the castle building.  
  
Bob had to stop and look around for a moment. Everything was so huge inside. They had stepped into the main hall, with doors everywhere and a grand staircase in front. Servants and other people walked back and forth, not even giving him a second glance. He watched as a man walked by dressed in an apron and a chef's hat, looking awfully familiar. Could it be Al himself?  
  
Nah, couldn't be.  
  
"This way," Ray directed, leading Bob to one of the doors on the left. They went down a long hallway with even more doors on either side, until they reached the end where it opened out into a kitchen. A small, grungy kitchen.  
  
"This is where the slaves stay," Ray explained. "Bed quarters are over there, two big rooms generally. One for the women, one for the men, I trust you will figure out which is which. I'm terribly sorry to leave you in such.horrible conditions. My normal room is two floors up and if they see you there they will only get suspicious."  
  
Bob nodded. "It's okay."  
  
"Slaves are allowed everywhere except where there are green signs on the door. That generally means privacy, unless you have specifically been called. I will let you to roam around and figure out whatever you need, but if you were seen and asked what you are doing, say you are running errands to the kitchen or bedrooms, understand."  
  
Bob nodded again.  
  
Ray led him back down the hallway. "The throne room is on the third floor, just follow the staircase it isn't hard to find. Don't speak or start conversation with anyone higher class than you are disguised, except for me. Only speak when they talk to you, and speak in short answers. Don't show that you are intelligent or else they really will be suspicious."  
  
"Okay." By then they had reached the front room again and Bob drew his hood close around his face to prevent anyone from recognizing him. He glanced around. "Okay, I can figure this out," he said to himself.  
  
"I need to go and see if I need to run an errands," Ray said. "The king is holding this great feast tonight where everyone high class is invited around the kingdom. I have to send out last minute invitations and such. See you later today. Check in whenever you want." He turned and left.  
  
Bob was about to stop him and ask him what he was supposed to do now in case anyone else caught him, but decided not to and watched the other people walk around. He saw one other slave and he was hunched over. Bob suddenly realized how tall he was standing and quickly slouched.  
  
"Hey!" A loud voice erupted. Bob turned to see an important looking sprite standing toward the stairway, his drink spilled on the floor. He stared accusingly at the slave beside him, its face covered by its hood. Bob peered at the figure.  
  
"Look what you did, slave!" the sprite shouted, "you spilled my drink!"  
  
"I'm so sorry sir," the slave stammered in a feminine voice. It bent down to pick up the shattered glass and Bob saw her feminine features through the robe. "I'll clean it up as best as possible."  
  
That voice.it sounded so familiar.  
  
"Well hurry up and be smart about it," the man bellowed. He turned and left the room. By then Bob was the only other person left beside the female slave.  
  
The slave sat there for awhile, bringing her covered hand to her face. She looked like she was crying. Then she collected her wits and threw her hood back, picking up the pieces.  
  
Bob gasped.  
  
It was Dot! 


	4. Part 4

At first Bob wasn't sure how to respond. He stood there, gaping at her, unable to move. She didn't even seem to notice he was there. She kept picking up the broken pieces, sniffling softly and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Dot!' He finally got out, approaching her. She looked up and jumped to her feet, startled.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice shaky, ashamed to be caught on the verge of tears. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Bob," he said, pointing at himself. He suddenly felt desperate. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember me?"  
  
The tears were drying and Dot gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Are you new here?"  
  
"I.y-yeah," he stammered. She didn't remember anything, just like the rest. "I just thought you might have seen me a-around the castle."  
  
She smiled at him. "Welcome to Megaframe. Excuse me one moment while I clean this mess." She turned away and bent down again, picking up the remaining shattered pieces. He watched her, feeling a tad bit disappointed. He had hoped that at least Dot would've remembered him. Somehow he just felt she would be in the same shoes he was, wandering the city looking for him and a way out. But he was wrong. He was the only one.  
  
She straightened back up and headed to the kitchens. Bob followed behind, not quite knowing what else to do. She realized he was still there and gave him a withering glance. "Have you any work to do?"  
  
"What? Oh, work!" He grasped for anything to cover up. "I uh.well."  
  
"It's a simple yes or no answer," she said, her voice sounding more intelligent than most slaves.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Here." She handed him the small cloth she had used to pick up the broken pieces. "The kitchen is right down there, throw that out. I must go down and feed the prisoner. Take care." She turned and left.  
  
"Wait, stop!" he cried out. He had to get her to believe him, he couldn't just leave her like this.  
  
She turned to face him again, but then a man stepped into the room. His eyes widened when he saw them standing there.  
  
"Get to work!" he bellowed, causing Bob and Dot to jump. He pointed at the kitchen. Dot quickly hurried in the opposite direction, leaving Bob in the hands of the man.  
  
Matrix was pacing in his room, just having dressed and eaten his breakfast. Despite the fact that the Amazons were supposed to be his sworn enemies, he couldn't get AndrAIa out of his head. Her beautiful face, full lips.he couldn't stop thinking of that. King Megabyte would no doubt kill him if he knew what he was thinking.  
  
He stopped pacing and glanced out the window. She was still in that dungeon no doubt, waiting for him to visit her again that night. Would he tell him about her tribe?  
  
He couldn't take it any longer. Somehow he couldn't wait to see her again, no matter what she was or how much against the king she was. Grabbing the keys leading into the dungeon he left the room, closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa sat down against the wall, her stomach grumbling. She couldn't believe how hungry she was. Never in her life did she get this hungry in the forest. It was warmer now during the day so she didn't have to worry about the cold. But now she was starving and that was driving her crazy.  
  
Dozing lightly against the bars, she started when she heard the door to the dungeon creak open and a small figure walk in, a basket in its hands. She peered at the creature as it closed the door and walked toward the cell. It was a female slave.  
  
The slave pulled its head back, revealing dark green short hair and light green skin. She woman smiled warmly at her and opened the basket. AndrAIa didn't move from her spot, eyeing the slave cautiously.  
  
"I've brought you something to eat," the slave said, holding the basket through the bars. "I hope you like it."  
  
At first AndrAIa didn't move. Then she reached forward and took the basket, peering inside. There was a glass of water and several rolls of bread and cheese. She eyed the slave.  
  
"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," she said quietly, sitting down on the other side of the bars. "See?" She reached into the basket through the bars and drew out a roll of bread. She bit into and chewed. Swallowing, she smiled comfortingly.  
  
AndrAIa still didn't reply. She set the basket in her lap and drew out a roll. She turned it in her hands, expecting it closely. The slave was watching her.  
  
"Who are you?" AndrAIa asked so suddenly, causing her to jump.  
  
"M-my name's Dot," the slave stammered.  
  
The amazon nodded and bit into the roll. "Been working here long?"  
  
Dot shrugged. "I don't even remember when I first started."  
  
"That long huh?"  
  
The slave shook her head. "Amnesia."  
  
AndrAIa stopped eating and looked at her closely. "Amnesia, huh? When did it happen? How far back can you remember?"  
  
Dot shrugged again. "I don't know."  
  
AndrAIa nodded. "I see. So, Dot, is it fun working in the castle? Working for King Megabyte?"  
  
"You don't like him, do you?"  
  
AndrAIa was surprised at the question. "Gee, let me think," she said sarcastically. "No. He slottered many Amazons years ago when we did nothing to cause it. He killed my family and all my friends. We are the only ones left and we are fighting to get back. We won't stop until King Megabyte is dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
That really threw AndrAIa off. "Why?" she repeated, "because. Megabyte's a tyrant. He shouldn't be King to begin with."  
  
Dot was nodding, but the Amazon couldn't tell if it was in agreement or just plain nodding. "What do you think about him?" she asked.  
  
Dot shrugged. "I never really talked to him. I only saw him a few times. He's putting on a big ball tonight. Everyone is invited that's high class. A feast. There's going to be another one tomorrow night as well."  
  
"And why would you be telling me this? We're not high class. And I'm a prisoner, I can't go."  
  
Dot smiled. "That's true, but King Megabyte always makes grand appearances during them. It's rare to see him out in the open like he will be tonight."  
  
AndrAIa raised one eyebrow, interested. She climbed to her feet and approached the bars, leaving the basket on the floor.  
  
Just then the dungeon door opened and Dot flew to her feet, almost as if she were afraid of getting caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. A figure walked heavily into the room and AndrAIa recognized him immediately.  
  
Sir Matrix.  
  
"Move on, slave," he said gruffly to Dot. The slave nodded her head and collected her things. Looking meaningfully at AndrAIa, she turned and left the room. Sir Matrix turned to look at AndrAIa. The Amazon turned her head away.  
  
"I know it isn't night yet," he said, "but I came down to see what your answer is so far."  
  
"No."  
  
Sir Matrix hesitated, then nodded his head. "I understand. But you're going to want to change your answer if you want to live tomorrow, you hear me?"  
  
She turned her head to look at him and leaned forward against the bars. For a long moment he was afraid she wouldn't answer.  
  
"I hear," she said softly.  
  
"Good," he replied, just as softly. He walked forward until he was closer to the bars. "Don't forget it."  
  
There was another long silence as they stared at each other. AndrAIa waited long enough until she was certain he was off guard then jabbed her fist forward, attempting to punch him across the face. To her surprise he caught her arm swiftly and flipped her around, pulling her back against the bars. She cried out in surprise as her head hit the metal. He kept one hand on her wrist, the other across her bare stomach, keeping her from breaking away.  
  
"You really think I'm that stupid?" he said in her ear. Then his voice dropped to a low whisper. "Don't try that again."  
  
Her heart was beating faster, one with the surprise of defeat, the other with the awareness of being so close to him. With a cry she jerked away. He released her and she stumbled into the middle of the cell, scowling. She turned to glare at him.  
  
He smiled and stepped back. "See you tonight," he said. Then he turned and left the room. She watched him climb the few steps up to the dungeon door and leave. The minute he was gone she crossed her arms and looked wildly around. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
She had to get out of there soon before she did something that would probably shame the Amazon nation.  
  
***  
  
When Sir Matrix stepped out into the main room, he was nearly overwhelmed with everyone running about, setting things up for the big feast that was only hours away. Then he realized that he should check in with the King.  
  
As he headed for the throne room, he passed a very familiar looking slave. He stopped for a moment as the person hurried past him and into the other room. Frowning, he shrugged and decided not to bother with slaves. They were nothing anyway. Turning, he headed toward the throne room.  
  
King Megabyte was the type of ruler that liked to control the kingdom from his little sanctuary room. Whenever he wasn't there he'd go and make public speeches to the populace. At the time being he was sitting in his throne, planning things for the feast later on that night.  
  
Sir Matrix entered the throne room and cleared his throat to announce his entrance. King Megabyte looked up from his seat. The king was a very powerful-looking man just by glancing at him. Rarely was he merciful unless he had a plan to go with it, and he expected all his orders to be carried out without question. He wore the royal robe and crown over his regular robes, but even though he was supposed to be a good king, his face gave off a strange look, like he couldn't be trusted even though he had never turned against his friends.  
  
"Ah, Sir Matrix," Megabyte said, "you are here. Has she given in yet?"  
  
Sir Matrix shook his head. "Not as of yet, but we still have until tonight."  
  
"Yes, and when that happens, bring her out to the feast. I want the people to see her, and I want to see her answer myself. If she refuses, public execution."  
  
"And if she agrees to tell us?"  
  
"Then bring her to me. I will question her personally."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Sir Matrix turned and left the room, leaving the King alone with his advisor. There was a long moment of silence before Megabye spoke.  
  
"Well, Herrdoktor," he said with a familiar tone, with familiar passion, "it seems my plan is going spectacularly well. Better than I thought."  
  
****  
  
Bob couldn't believe how close he was to being caught by Sir Matrix. He hadn't seen him until it was too late, and then all he could do was duck his head and hope his hood covered his face. Luckily it worked, or else he would've probably been dead by now.  
  
When he went into the kitchen, three other persons occupied it, one at the sink, the other at the salt closet, and the third in the next room. They only way he knew someone was in there was by the sound of rummaging and dusting.  
  
Finding the closest thing to a trash can he could find, he dumped the broken pieces of glass and looked around. The other slaves seemed preoccupied with creating some sort of feast and remembered what Ray had told him earlier. The King was holding a feast tonight and maybe the following night.  
  
If he could go to that feast, he could figure out exactly whether or not Megabyte was planning anything. And maybe get to the main clock since the dinner would distract everyone.  
  
"Sugah, where is the big of salt?" A voice called out from the side room as something crashed in there. Bob looked up in that direction, surprised. He didn't think a slave could talk like that, or anyone in that matter.  
  
"Over here," the slave by the sing called back.  
  
"Well ya shoulda told me honey, kept me from making a big mess in here."  
  
Suddenly hit with a thought, Bob crept toward the side room. Could it be.?  
  
"Now I'm going ta have to clean up this mess, just great!" He heard more rummaging. He was about to look inside when a woman appeared in the doorway, startling him. He jumped back to see Mouse standing there, dressed in an apron and a white chef's hat.  
  
His eyes widened in alarm. "Mouse!"  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah? I can't talk now, we have preparing to do, you hear me? Preparing! And if you want to attend the feast and serve the people I suggest you get moving!" She pushed passed him and went over to the sink.  
  
He followed her. "Mouse, you're the cook?"  
  
"Best cook in Megaframe- why?"  
  
"I don't know, just asking-"  
  
"Never mind, never mind sugah, just get to work." She pushed a bag of salt into his hands. "You know what to do, now do it." And she marched out of the room, leaving him to stare after her in wonder.  
  
****  
  
The feast was a huge event, and a lot of people in the castle and some from the townsquare came. Tables were set up with food spread out on them. King Megabyte sat at the head, with Sir Matrix on one side and Herrdoktor on the other. Lords, Vassels, and other Knights took up the table. Others took up the other two tables. In the center jokers danced and juggled, making complete idiots out of themselves. Music was played and people talked, filling the once empty front room with sound.  
  
Bob, carefully covered in his robes, walked from table to table, setting down new meals and plates. He was aghast to find everyone eating with their fingers and throwing leftovers on the floor for the dogs to eat. In fact, he distinctively saw a red and yellow dog jumping from table to table, gobbling up whatever landed on the floor in front of him. As he passed it, the dog jumped up and panted for the plate of food in his hands.  
  
"Frisket, down," Bob whispered, handing him one chicken leg. The dog took the bone and jumped down, half pleased to get the treat, half surprised that Bob knew his name.  
  
Dot worked just as busily as Bob did, only she worked more quickly and didn't speak to anyway. She looked up several times whenever Bob passed, and several times she blushed. However whenever he tried to sneak in a few words to her, she'd mumble something about more work and walked off.  
  
Sometime after most of the partying died down, Sir Matrix stood up and pounded the table for attention. Everyone grew quiet and turned to face him. The dogs scampered off around the tables in search of more food, and the slaves stood where they were to listen.  
  
"People of Megaframe," Sir Matrix said loudly, "I must say that I am pleased you can all make it, and so is the King. It is not often that King Megabyte throws parties like these."  
  
Everyone clapped politely and Megabyte smiled politely. Then he narrowed his eyes slightly and continued to study the faces of the guests.and slaves.  
  
"Now, we have something to present to you, and I think it will make you all very happy," Sir Matrix continued. "For I have captured the one thing we can use to end this war between us and the Amazons, and I would like to bring her out to show you."  
  
Right when he finished, a yell split the air and all heads turned to see two guards walk in the room, holding AndrAIa by the arms. She fought furiously to get away, but the guards didn't even flinch through their armor. Finally she gave in and let them drag them into the middle of the room. Some of the people looked at her in disgust. One squire boy threw an apple at her. She turned her head away so as not to get hit, and the fruit bounced off her shoulder. She looked back and glared evilly at him.  
  
Bob looked around, figuring out if he should save her or not. Glancing over he saw Dot. She looked worried, positively worried. He frowned.  
  
Sir Matrix smiled and left his seat, striding over to the Amazon. Taking her chin in his hand he directed her face toward the King.  
  
"King Megabyte," he said, "here I have AndrAIa, Queen of the Amazons. And she's here to tell us if she would help us, or die." He released her and she jerked her face away. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
King Megabyte leaned forward in his chair. "Well?" he demanded in his aristocratic voice. "What is your answer.amazon?"  
  
AndrAIa looked calmly back at the King, then at Matrix, then back at Megabyte. She frowned when she noticed that the look on his face had changed. Somehow he looked anxious, almost like he was expecting her to refuse their proposal.  
  
Almost as if he wanted to kill her.  
  
"I'll tell you," she said smartly. "I'll tell you everything."  
  
She was surprised to see a facial change on Megabyte. He looked angry as the smirk on his face vanished.  
  
The people sitting around and watching smiled amongst themselves, and Matrix almost gloated.  
  
Megabyte's scowl was getting bigger as he waved his hand in disgust. "Take her away," he said, "take her away."  
  
The guards jerked AndrAIa away, back down to the dungeon. She let them lead her away from the crowd as Bob watched from his corner. Then he looked back at Megabyte.  
  
He had noticed the scowl as well. Something was up with the King. Something not good. And suddenly, he knew.  
  
He watched as Megabyte took a gulp from his wine, then turned to Herrdoktor. Something about his movements, it wasn't different it was the same. The same aristocratic voice and facial expressions. Unlike the others, he hadn't changed at all.  
  
Bob's eyes widened in realization.  
  
Megabyte was somehow behind the time distortion. 


	5. Part 5

The feast ended with a good note. Everyone praised King Megabyte highly and left once it started to get late enough. Slaves then ran around, cleaning things up, as the more important people went off to their rooms.  
  
The only person that didn't pitch in was Bob. He stood there, watching the whole commotion from the corner. Only a few times did he have to walk by the king when he had to place a new serving in front of him and Sir Matrix. And each time neither of the two suspected he was there.  
  
Now he watched as different slaves gathered leftovers, taking them back to the kitchens where he could hear Mouse slaving away and complaining about ever dish that was brought to her. Other than her, none of the other slaves looked familiar to him.  
  
Then it dawned on him. Where was Dot? He looked around and realized that he hadn't seen her since AndrAIa had been taken away from the room. He stepped more into the room, hoping to see her maybe around the corner or in the doorway to the kitchen. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa was fuming with anger. Her whole body felt hot with hatred toward King Megabyte as she thought about the look on his face she had seen earlier. He truly was a monster and she couldn't wait until he was no longer around to torment her amazon sisters.  
  
If she could only get out of this prison cell she'd be in his room, putting an end to this. At least she knew that her agreement to tell them everything had bought her time.and maybe a little trust.  
  
The dungeon doors creaked open slowly, but she didn't even turn her head to see who it was. She was tired of being visited and told what to do, or being threatened. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Sir Matrix again.  
  
"What do you want now, Matrix?" she demanded.  
  
"Uh.it's me, Dot," a timid voice spoke up, causing AndrAIa to turn her head. It was the slave girl again, standing in front of the now closed door.  
  
The Amazon frowned, still in her sitting position. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd have the privilege to eat again."  
  
"I'm here because I want your help."  
  
AndrAIa raised one eyebrow, intrigued. Dot moved over to the cell door and sat down quietly just on the other side of the bars. She looked nervous. "What is it you want?"  
  
Dot looked down, then back up at her. "I want you to teach me how to fight."  
  
AndrAIa wasn't sure she had heard right. "You want me to what?"  
  
"Teach me to fight."  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I can do that here on the other side of the bars."  
  
Dot shrugged. "Maybe if there's an appropriate time."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like when? And why do you want this so much?"  
  
There was a long silence and for a moment AndrAIa thought the slave was crying. But then Dot looked up, her face dry.  
  
"Because," she said, taking out a shiny blade from the inside of the cloak, "I want the King to die."  
  
AndrAIa jumped to her feet, suddenly very alarmed. "You want what?!"  
  
Dot didn't flinch. She just calmly put the dagger back and stood up as well. "I figured you'd want to help me," she said, pleading. "You hate him, probably as much as I do. I figured maybe I- we can help each other."  
  
This slave was crazy! There was no way this woman could get away with killing the King! AndrAIa shook her head. "No. You might as well give up now, you'll never get away with it."  
  
Dot grabbed onto the bars in desperation. "But you've got to help me! I can't do this alone! You're the only one I know of that even has a chance to get to the King!"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!" AndrAIa picked up the basket still lying on the ground and threw it at Dot. To her surprise, the slave caught it between the bars and threw it to the cell ground.  
  
"You have to!" she yelled, surprising the Amazon. "You have to! You don't understand the King has done just as much to me as he's done to you!"  
  
AndrAIa turned in surprise and stared at Dot. The slave now looked like she was crying.  
  
"I used to be just another peasant out in the town," the slave said, "I lived with my parents and my brother! Then without warning, in the middle of the night, guards barged into the house and accused my parents of treason against the King. They did nothing of the sort! Right in front of me they killed them and kidnapped my brother and I, leaving my parents in the house. They made me a slave and took my brother away! I don't even know if he's dead now because I was only fourteen when it happened!"  
  
AndrAIa continued to stare at Dot, stunned.  
  
"And now, just a few years ago, I found out that the King had ordered the slaughter of my parents," Dot finished up. "There was no treason. He didn't like my parents because they stood up for what they believed was right and he felt threatened by that."  
  
Dot wiped what tears she had left away from her eyes and looked down at the ground. AndrAIa stepped forward.  
  
"I.I thought you said you had amnesia."  
  
The slave looked up. "That's what I tell everyone because I don't want to tell them what really happened. But I'm telling you this right now because I need your help. Now please, help me."  
  
AndrAIa hesitated. It was true, she wasn't the only one suffering from the King. Dot had had it just as worst.  
  
"Okay," she finally replied, "I'll help you."  
  
***  
  
It was late that night when Bob finally decided to go to the slave quarters and try to get some sleep. All day he hadn't seen Ray anywhere but he wasn't going to talk to him yet until he figured out exactly what he was going to do about King Megabyte and the system clock.  
  
Turned out Ray was wrong about the whole slave sleeping quarters. Instead of two separate rooms, there was one big one, the middle wall apparently torn down. Slaves slept everywhere with only a blanket to cover themselves with.  
  
Bob stood in the doorway, not sure exactly what to do. How could people sleep in these conditions?  
  
He saw an empty cot on the far end of the room and decided to take it. Right next to it was another empty cot, which no one had taken so far. He took the first one and leaned against the wall, not ready to sleep as of yet.  
  
All the other slaves were asleep. Already one day for Bob had been enough, but these people had to go through a lifetime of grueling days. They must have been exhausted.  
  
Just as he was lying down to rest, he saw movement in the doorway and saw a feminine figure moving across the room. He automatically recognized her as Dot. He watched as she moved through the darkness and approached the cot beside him. She didn't recognize him apparently or cared because she immediately flopped down and was silent. He listened and for a second thought he heard crying. Concerned he tried to listen harder, but the crying sound was gone. She was asleep.  
  
***  
  
King Megabyte didn't go to sleep. Instead he headed for the throne room and, making sure the doors were securely locked, sat down at his throne. Herrdoktor came out of the shadows, a sandwich in his hands. Megabyte rolled his eyes. When was the binome going to learn? Never eat on the job.  
  
"Bring out the system clock," he boomed. Herrdoktor immediately scrambled back into the darkness and suddenly a wall across the room slid open, revealing a secret panel. Inside was the system clock. It was huge and he watched as the numbers ticked on by. Herrdoktor scrambled back into the room and stood where he was supposed to- next to the throne.  
  
Megabyte got to his feet and walked over to the system clock, taking long strides. When he reached it he noticed the box he had installed on the side, hooked up to all the cables inside. That box was the only thing he cared about now.  
  
A small smile played across his face. "Y2K bug indeed," he said to himself. Who would've thought that he would be that inevitable system glitch? He started chuckling softly, then it got louder and louder until it's sound bounced off the walls. Herrdoktor stood where he was, his knees now shaking in fear as the laugh swirled around in his head, echoing across the room.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa looked up from her perch in her cell, hearing the sounds of laughter coming from just outside the castle walls. Getting to her feet she jumped up to peer out the barred window, only to see two drunks walk by, laughing about something.  
  
She watched them disappear from sight, then turned back around- just as the dungeon door opened. It couldn't be Dot, she knew the slaves had to be asleep at this time of night. So that only left one person.  
  
She looked to see that not only Sir Matrix had come, but two other guards, their gruff expressions staring at her face. She kept her stance, not daring to move as Sir Matrix took out a set of keys and unlocked the gate. Holding it open, the two guards walked in, later followed by Sir Matrix who left the door open.  
  
"Hello again," Sir Matrix said, "since you've agreed to tell us everything, I've decided to come and ask a few questions. My two guards are here.only to make sure things go smoothly."  
  
AndrAIa glanced at the two guards who now stood by the open cell door.  
  
"First let me tell you a few things," Sir Matrix began. "I am the only one allowed to control where you go and what happens to you- other than the King. In fact, I can say you're dead right now and the guards will kill you. But." he started circling her, "I'm willing to let you live a little bit longer."  
  
"The deal was that you'd let me live if I told you," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes, yes. That is true. Now you are the Queen of the Amazons, correct?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Do you have any plans to attack the castle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you attacked the kingdom just days ago."  
  
"The forest is also a part of the kingdom. And we only fight out of defense."  
  
"Defense. Ah. So why were you burning all those villages and killing the people?"  
  
"I made specific orders that no one was to get hurt."  
  
"So you wanted to get a point across and in so doing.you lit a village on fire."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any idea how barbaric that is?"  
  
AndrAIa stared at Sir Matrix. "How is that any different than you? You led an army to kill my amazon sisters, did you not? And you are calling me barbaric when you burn innocent people that the King claims committed treason? You are the one that's barbaric! You're the monster!"  
  
Her words stung the man as he stood there, stunned. For a minute he didn't know what to say. "What do you mean, burning innocent people?" he demanded.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Think about it."  
  
Realization hit him and he grabbed her around the neck, holding her against the wall. "Curse you!" he shouted, "curse you and the rest of your nation! My parents were killed because they were believed to have committed treason!"  
  
She didn't react as he held her against the wall. She simply stood there, arms at her side. "So why are you serving the man who ordered it?"  
  
Sir Matrix didn't answer. He just stared at her, hand still on her throat. His grip had loosened, however, allowing her to breathe easier. Finally he released her and turned toward the guards.  
  
"Leave us," he ordered.  
  
The guards hesitated for a moment, then turned and left, leaving AndrAIa alone with the knight. Matrix walked to the other side of the cell, clearly upset.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents," she finally said. "It if helps you feel any better, I know what it's like."  
  
He turned to face her, and suddenly he no longer looked like the cruel, merciless knight she had seen earlier.  
  
"My uh.my mother was an Amazon also, I never knew my father. She was killed one day when a band of guards came through the forest. They saw her walking along the path and just killed her, just like that. They killed other Amazons as well, and that's the only reason we fight you today."  
  
Matrix walked toward her, his strides less gruffer, he looked more relaxed. He stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him and for a moment that's all they did, stare at each other. Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. They were just starting to get into it when he stopped and stepped back.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this," he said, realizing that if anyone found out about this, they'd both be killed.  
  
AndrAIa looked at him, not knowing what to say. It didn't matter anyway because he turned around and left abruptly, closing the dungeon door hard behind him. He hadn't even bothered to close the cell door and if she wanted to she could've left right there. But she didn't. Instead she walked to one of the walls and sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest.  
  
***  
  
Dot got out of bed late that night, when she was sure no one else was awake. Then, quietly, she walked across the room and down the hallway until she had reached the kitchens. She kept walking until she reached the main room, then slowly ascended the stairs.  
  
No one else was awake, including the guards that should've been standing at the top of the stairs. Infact they weren't even at their posts. Finding that as a stroke of luck, she continued on until she had reached the level she knew held the King's royal bedchamber.  
  
Walking barefoot so she wouldn't make a sound, she found the floor cold and icy. She wasn't used to walking around so late at night, but the anticipation of what she was about to do next kept her more awake than ever.  
  
Over the years the King had caused her pain more than anyone can tell or think of. Killing her parents just because he didn't like them was just the beginning. He knew her specifically and purposely made her a slave. He took her brother away from her, leaving her alone and without family. But that wasn't all he had caused her.  
  
Her anger for him and greatly changed her life. She worked every day, thinking about her parents and plotting her vengeance. And every night she cried herself to sleep, wishing she were still fourteen where her parents will still be with her and her brother would still be there.  
  
When she finally reached the door leading to the King's bedchamber, she tried the handle and was glad to find it unlocked. Pushing it slowly forward she walked into the dark room, peering through the darkness. She could just make out the bed in the far corner.  
  
Closing the door behind her as softly as possible, she stood there until her eyes had gotten used to the dark. Then she crept forward, reaching into her cloak and drawing out the dagger.  
  
She knew that even after talking to AndrAIa, she couldn't stand knowing that Megabyte was still alive. She had already made a deal with the Amazon, but maybe with killing the King now, she'd be doing a favor for everyone.  
  
When Dot finally reached the bed, she could just make out the lump under the covers and knew that it was King Megabyte. Feeling the tears in her eyes she raised the dagger and tried to muster up enough courage when-  
  
The lights flew on and her eyes widened. Standing all around the room was guards. The covers on the bed flew back and instead of King Megabyte, it was another guard that immediately grabbed the dagger and pointed it at Dot to keep her from moving.  
  
Surprised she backed up against the wall, eyes wide with fear. She had been caught!  
  
There was movement and King Megabyte emerged, dressed in a robe. He smiled at her, amused. "Interesting," he said, "how very interesting. Take her away, kill her in the morning."  
  
Her mouth opened to scream, but a guard covered it and started to drag her from the room. She tried to struggle but she was no match as she felt more guards grab her to take her away. 


	6. Part 6

A message had been carried out all through town; public execution in the morning. It was the buzz on everyone's mind, especially Bob's when he found out. He had woken up early in the morning to try and find the system clock, and was surprised to find everyone else up as well. He walked into the kitchens to find nearly all the servants and slaves there, cooking and talking.  
  
"Someone tried to kill the King," one servant said, almost gleefully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I heard it was one of the slaves!"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Bob's head jerked up then when he heard that. One of the slaves? He didn't remember seeing Dot running around earlier.  
  
"Now now," a voice spoke up and they all looked to see Mouse walk into the room, a gruff expression on her face. "I want you all out of here, go do something useful, I'm sure I can cook for awhile on my own. After all, all the important people are out to witness the execution."  
  
All the younger slaves grumbled and left. Bob stayed where he was, waiting for them all to leave. When Mouse was the only one left he said, "Do you know who it is?"  
  
She glanced up at him, then quickly looked away. "I have an idea," she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She started to look nervous. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think it's that quiet girl, the one with the short hair, green skin."  
  
He blinked. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I saw them take her away. Their shouting woke me up." She was wiping her hands on a towel, looking around nervously.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I've got to save her, I've got to get her out of this!" He headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Mouse stopped him. "You think you can do that alone? You will only get yourself killed."  
  
He looked at her. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
She sighed heavily and tossed the towel aside. "I know it's awful of me, but I know there's something fishy about that King, eversince I started working here. I'll help you."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa climbed up to the barred window and glanced out. From her point of view, she could just make the platform in the middle of the townsquare. A few people had gathered around.  
  
"Oh no," she murmured to herself, "I can't believe this, they really are going to kill me!" She jumped down and started crossing the cell to the unlocked door. "I thought we had an agreement! They were supposed to let me live!"  
  
She reached for the door, then realized that it wouldn't be best leaving that way. She'd only get caught. Looking around, she saw a huge sledge hammer sitting on the far corner of the steps. Grabbing it she made her way back to her cell. Standing by the window, she concentrated on the four bars blocking her only way to freedom.  
  
Glancing back to make sure no one was coming in, she mustered up all her strength and slammed the hammer against the bars. It bent and it took only a few more swings until she had two bars punched out of the window.  
  
A few moments later the hammer was on the floor and she was crawling out the window, dropping onto the ground below.  
  
***  
  
Dot stood in a separate dungeon, this one heavily guarded by three guards, two outside the door, and one inside. She stood where she was, her hood pulled up over her face to hide it from the guard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling a tear roll down one cheek.  
  
How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she wait? She had made a deal with AndrAIa, so why didn't she keep it?  
  
She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, and suddenly had a scary feeling. This was one of her last moments left for her to live.  
  
Reaching up she hugged her shoulders, feeling very cold all of a sudden. Her cloak didn't do her any good. It didn't matter anyway. She wore the cloak everywhere she went because it was the only thing covering her arm. When she was younger her parents put a mark on her and her brother- a tattoo the shape of strange, black and white icon. It was a way for Megabyte to identify her now, she guessed, so she always kept it covered.  
  
She looked up suddenly when the door opened and a guard stepped in.  
  
"It's time," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
She closed her eyes again, feeling everything she stood for, her emotions, her dread, flow through her body. This was it. She let the guards take her by the arms and lead her from the dungeon and toward the townsquare.  
  
***  
  
Ray never like public execution, and he didn't like the fact that he was forced to go to them- even though it was his job to announce the people and their crimes. He stood amongst the village crowd, feeling his anger toward every villager that had come to see. How could they enjoy watching something like this? Didn't they have any hearts? How would they have felt if their loved one were up there?  
  
He glanced around. It wouldn't be long until it started.  
  
Someone grabbed his shoulder suddenly and he jumped, turning around. Bob was standing behind him, heavily cloaked with a woman at his side. Ray glanced at her and immediately couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful.  
  
"Ray, we need your help," Bob whispered loudly.  
  
Ray blinked and directed his attention back on Bob. "Bob, w-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding out, remember?"  
  
The woman frowned at Bob. Apparently she hadn't been fed enough information.  
  
"The woman that's about to be executed-" Bob began.  
  
"Yeah? She tried to kill the king."  
  
"I love her. Her name is Dot Matrix and I need to stop the execution. This is Mouse, she's here to help me." Bob nodded toward the woman and Ray smiled at her. "Please help me, you don't even have to do anything daring. Just.I don't know, create a diversion!"  
  
Ray looked at him skeptically. "I don't know.I-"  
  
"Please help us," the woman interrupted. "I don't know why I'm helping Bob either, but I figure no one deserves to be decapitated, or burned, or hung."  
  
Bob flinched and Ray couldn't help grimacing. Mouse quickly got the point and shut up.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll help you too, since I've helped you enough already," the messenger gave in. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Bob grinned. "Thanks pal, I appreciate this. Okay, this is what we're going to do."  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa moved through the growing crowd, a cloak heavily covering her face and body. She couldn't afford to have anyone recognize her, especially with her reputation.  
  
Standing where she was, she was now right in front of the platform. She smiled. Let's see what kind of execution they have without the accused.  
  
Just then a man jumped onto the platform and she recognized him as the royal messenger. What was his name again? She had no idea, never bothered to pick it up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced, "we now call on the executioner."  
  
Everyone grew silent as a tall figure stepped on the platform. It wore all black and its face was covered. AndrAIa frowned. Who was that person?  
  
"And the criminal," the man said, "charged with treason and trying to kill the King.Dot Matrix."  
  
***  
  
King Megabyte sat on his newly build throne stand, towering over all the villagers as he watched Dot Matrix climb the steps onto the platform. A small smile played across his lips as he thought victoriously of getting rid of all his.enemies.  
  
He never liked Dot Matrix- ever since she took command after Bob disappeared off in the web. She was a nuisance to him, like an annoying little fly buzzing around his head. Well now. He finally had the oppurtunity to get rid of her, even if this Dot Matrix wasn't the same person. It was good enough.  
  
He glanced over at Matrix, who stood beside him. He could sense a hint of confusion coming from him when they had announced her name.  
  
"Matrix?" the knight had murmured.  
  
Ah yes, Matrix was a nuisance as well. It was no fun knowing that this.boy had beaten him at a fist-fight. No fun at all. He would go soon as well and then once he found out where Bob was, he would go too.  
  
His smile got wider. Revenge was good.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa's eyes widened in surprise when she heard her friend's name being called. The execution was for her?  
  
She watched as two guards stepped onto the platform, leading a small figure with them. For a moment they stood there as the messenger began speaking again. This time he was reading from a scroll.  
  
"With the charges of trying to kill the king," the Royal Messenger went on, "Dot Matrix will have no quick death. She is sentenced to.burning."  
  
Dot looked like she was about to flinch, but did nothing. She let the guards lead her to a stake sticking out of the platform and stand her against it. Without warning, they stripped her of her cloak, leaving her in her rag clothes, her arms barred. Her hand immediately clasped up to her tattoo, but the guards had already grabbed onto her arms and were tying her wrists together around the stake. Other guards started throwing straw and hay around her.  
  
AndrAIa looked around. No, they couldn't do this! She wouldn't let them! Everyone around her just stood there, staring. No one seemed to care that they were about to witness one's suffering, one's death.  
  
The guards all left the platform, leaving the cloaked executioner with the girl. Now it held a burning torch in its hand. It held it up for all the villagers to see, then bent down and lit a piece of the hay. The flame spread quickly and started getting closer to Dot, who was now struggling against her bindings.  
  
"No!" AndrAIa yelled, jumping onto the platform, ignoring the cries of surprise around her. She tried to reach Dot, but guards were suddenly there, trying to stop her. She fought them off the best she could, but only more and more seemed to be coming. Behind her, King Matrix gripped onto the arms of his chair, anger burning inside of him. Beside him Matrix stood, surprised to see AndrAIa free.  
  
***  
  
Bob didn't know how to react when he saw the Amazon woman jump onto the platform. The plan that he had cooked up between Ray, Mouse and him was now out the window.  
  
"Untie Dot!" he shouted finally, leaping onto the platform. The villagers started yelling and screaming then, until the whole Village Square was filled with noise. He reached Dot first and stepped through the unlit parts of the hay.  
  
"Calm down!" he said to her, trying to untie the rope, "I'm here to help!" He felt like choking. The smoke was unbearable.  
  
That's when he realized that she was unconscious, practically hanging off the stake. His eyes widened and tried to untie faster.  
  
Mouse was running around, trying to find water to drench the flames. Ray managed to fight off some the guards coming to stop them.  
  
AndrAIa wouldn't give up and kicked two guards off the platform and flying into the villagers. She didn't care, the villagers deserved to get hurt. How could they watch something like this? She got past all the guards, but there was still something standing in her way.  
  
The executioner.  
  
Despite the fact that its face was covered, it looked angry. Putting all her strength behind her arm, AndrAIa reached up and socked it across the face as hard as she could.  
  
To her surprise, the executioner let out a soft gasp and hit the floor with a thud. AndrAIa bent down and ripped the cloak off.  
  
It was a woman- and a strange looking woman at it. She wore a red headdress on her head, and her face was completely white, a mask. A piece of it was cracked during the process of the punch.  
  
Looking up, she saw Dot fall away from the stake toward the fire- and a man was there to catch her. AndrAIa didn't recognize him, but only saw him as maybe a villager, someone helping out. She immediately ran up to him and tried to help him carry the girl away from the platform. Two other people joined them, and she recognized them as the cook and the messenger. What was he doing helping them?  
  
"I know of a place we can hide," the messenger said hurriedly. AndrAIa nodded and followed them away, fighting off the few villagers and guards trying to stop them. Before long, they were alone, ducking in and out of the alleys.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa stood guard at the door, peering out. It was dark outside, deep into the night. Only a few times that day did guards pass by, but she had managed to duck away and latch the door before they could see her.  
  
Glancing back she saw Dot lying on the bed, still unconscious. She was surprised to see the blue-skinned man still sitting beside her, her hand in his. Mouse and Ray, the messenger (she found out his name) were on the other side of the room, by the stove. Apparently they were talking about something, but she didn't know what.  
  
She sighed finally and left the door, only after making sure no one was around and it was locked. She headed over to Bob who was sitting next to Dot.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" she asked him, sitting down beside him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I hope."  
  
She nodded. There was a long silence. Finally he turned to look at her.  
  
"Thanks.for trying to save her."  
  
She blinked at him, surprised. "Excuse me? She's my friend, I couldn't just let her die."  
  
It was his turn to blink. "Friends? Uh.how long have you been an Amazon?"  
  
She jumped to her feet, offended. "Are you trying to say something?" she demanded, attracting Mouse and Ray's attention.  
  
Bob shook his head. "No, I didn't mean anything, I just."  
  
"You just what?"  
  
He shrugged. "You remind me of a friend of mine. She was fighter, just like you. Stood up for what she believed was right, didn't let anyone tell her what to do." He nodded toward Dot. "Kind of like her."  
  
She stood there, uncertain of how to react. Finally she sat back down. "W- whatever happened to her- I mean your friend?" she finally asked.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know."  
  
AndrAIa realized that he was trying to make a point, but didn't know what to make of it. "Well whoever that person is, hope you see her again."  
  
"Me too." Bob smiled comfortingly at her, then turned back to Dot, still motionless on the bed.  
  
***  
  
She was flying through waves of color as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She felt like a swimmer, swimming toward the top of an ocean. First her sense of touch and smell came to her, then hearing, then finally sight.  
  
Dot opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room, the only light coming from candle on the far side of the room. She blinked, not sure where she was. Was she dead? Was this the afterlife?  
  
Her lungs were still heavy from the smoke she had inhaled earlier, but she managed to sit up. She saw a dark figure standing on the other side of the room, but it stood so still that she wasn't sure if it were alive. Looking over she saw the outline of another bed, a figure sleeping in it. She frowned, trying to see who it was.  
  
Just then the figure over by the door moved and she blinked, surprised. "H- hello?" she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
The figure strode over to her, and right away she could tell that it was a man by the way he walked.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked when he reached the bed.  
  
The candlelight was only enough for her to just vaguely see his features, but she saw enough.  
  
"You're-you're the servant man, in the castle!" she realized, leaning back. "Where am I?"  
  
"Bob, remember?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. He didn't seem to realize her nervousness. "A couple of friends and I rescued you from the stake and we're hiding out here."  
  
She blinked. "You saved me? Why? You and who else?"  
  
"Ray, the royal messenger, Mouse, and AndrAIa-"  
  
She cut him off. "Mouse? She got out of the castle? Ray! What happens if he gets caught? And how did AndrAIa escape? I thought she was a prisoner!"  
  
"She was, but somehow she escaped as well. She's sleeping right now and Mouse and Ray are checking the surroundings, figuring out when we can go back."  
  
"Go back? But why? They'll kill us if we go back!" She looked around, wondering if she really was in a safe place. She didn't know these people, the only people she did know was AndrAIa and Mouse and Mouse was her boss while AndrAIa was an amazon.  
  
"We're going back because Megabyte is up to something," Bob explained. "And I have to get to the system clock."  
  
Just then the figure in the other bed moved. Whoever was in there was awake. It sat up and said sleepily, "is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine AndrAIa," Bob said to her, "I'm just filling her in on what's going on."  
  
Dot grabbed Bob's arm to redirect his attention back to her. "What is going on?" she demanded, "why do you want to get to the system clock?"  
  
Bob looked at her, then AndrAIa, who was also watching him. So far he had told only Ray and Mouse what was up, so he might as well tell the other two. Taking a deep breath, he began his story.  
  
***  
  
Mouse wasn't feeling at all safe now she was on the castle premises. Even in the dark she felt out in the open, an escaped convict. Her eyes darted everywhere as she followed Ray across the lawn and toward one of the windows on the side of the castle.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked when they had stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"The King's conference room," he explained, "is in there. Bob wanted us to keep an eye on him, see what he's up to."  
  
"He's up to something?"  
  
"Bob think so."  
  
"Oh, so you'd automatically give your life up for some assumption? I don't think that's smart."  
  
"Well I've never liked the King, I've always thought he wasn't a very honest guy."  
  
"You're right. Doesn't look like one either."  
  
They both sat there in silence, then leaned against the window, straining to hear what was being said inside.  
  
"If we send troops around the kingdom tomorrow, we'll be sure to find Dot, the amazon, and the royal messenger," a voice said from inside.  
  
"Good," a low voice replied, automatically distincting itself as Megabyte. "Now leave me, I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Yes my Lord." There was a pause and the shutting of the door. Ray and Mouse remained where they are, listening as new footsteps arose.  
  
"It seems that your plan is faltering just a bit," a new voice said, this one unfamiliar and had a bit of a maniacal tone to it.  
  
"Yes, I know Herrdoktor," the King said, "don't you think I don't know that? It's no good, if we don't find her we're going to have to move on. The only reason we had the Amazon here was to kill her too. We'll find her, the borders around the forest are heavily guarded, she couldn't have returned."  
  
"What about the others? Matrix.Bob.Ray.Mouse."  
  
"Ah yes, them. Don't worry, they'll be dead soon as well."  
  
Mouse and Ray widened their eyes at each other and quickly ducked down before anyone spotted them. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Dead? Why did he want to kill them?  
  
Their King really was up to something.  
  
Not wanting to stick around any longer, the two quickly scampered off through the darkness and back to the hut. 


	7. Part 7

"So you see, I'm really from the future.in a way," Bob finished up.  
  
Dot looked at him skeptically. AndrAIa was giving him a funny look as well.  
  
"Okay, this is starting to get a little freaky," Dot finally said. Throughout the whole story she hadn't said a word. Bob had told her pretty much everything, except for a few key details. Like the relationship they once had back during their regular time.  
  
"You're telling me," AndrAIa agreed. "I'm sorry Bob but I don't know what to think."  
  
He sighed. "You guys don't have to believe me, but that's my reason why I need to get into the castle and get to Megabyte. I think he has something to do with this time change."  
  
"I just want to go and kick that King's bitmap," AndrAIa said defiantly. "Infact, I think we all have our own little.reasons for going against the King." She looked meaningfully at Dot.  
  
Bob caught on and looked at Dot as well. "What?" he asked.  
  
Dot shook her head. "It's nothing. I just want to get back at Megabyte as well and I'll help you, I think."  
  
He smiled. "Good, it's great knowing that we're a team again- I mean, well, not again right now but.you get what I mean."  
  
Before the two women could even try to understand what he was trying to say, the door opened and two figures walked in. AndrAIa jumped to her feet, alert, but calmed down only after the two figures spoke, confirming themselves to be Ray and Mouse.  
  
"Any luck?" Bob asked as they walked in, shutting and bolting the door securely behind them. The only light letting them see around the house was the candle.  
  
"I think we found out more than what we wanted to know," Mouse said, making her way over to the bed. Ray sat down on AndrAIa's bed across from the cook.  
  
"Megabyte's up to something," he explained, "we overheard him plotting against me, you, Dot, AndrAIa, Mouse, and Sir Matrix. He wants to kill us all."  
  
"But why would he want to do that?" Mouse blurted out, "I didn't do anything to him! I could've poisoned him with my food, I know of plenty of opportunities, but I passed every one of them up. I didn't do anything to him!"  
  
Dot was unusually quiet. She sat where she was, looking down at the bedcovers. She seemed deep in thought.  
  
"He hasn't even heard of you, Bob," Ray said, "and why would he kill his own right-hand man?"  
  
"I don't know," AndrAIa shrugged, even though she had a weird premonition inside. The kiss she had shared with the knight flashed through her mind. Had the king found out? "All I know is is that the King has a reason for wanting to kill me. I'm the Amazon Queen, remember? He'd take any chance to kill me."  
  
"And Dot for the treason act," Ray continued, "and me for betraying him and saving her. What do you think Bob?"  
  
Bob only shrugged. He didn't want to tell anyone what he really thought. There were too many coincidences, too many holes.  
  
'Every single one of has done something against Megabyte back during our regular time,' he thought to himself. 'I have always been his enemy, Matrix beat him face to face, Mouse sent him to the web, and AndrAIa helped lead an army against him. And Ray had helped them get back to Mainframe'  
  
It didn't make sense, and he didn't know why. Unless Megabyte was killing them all for revenge.  
  
He looked up surprised, but decided not to explain his theory until later. Everyone else was looking gloomily at the floor, probably silently hating Bob for getting them involved in the 'saving Dot' business. Well, Mouse and Ray probably was, at least.  
  
Dot was the first to speak.  
  
"So when do we start?" she asked. He looked at her, startled. He hadn't expected her to say that. She may have looked like the Dot he once knew, but she was nothing like her.  
  
"Tomorrow," he said, "we'll sneak into the castle and find the king."  
  
***  
  
Sir Matrix paced his bedroom wildly, not able to get to sleep. He hadn't even dressed into his nightclothes yet so he still donned his uniform.  
  
The castle had been in an uproar since the disappearances of both AndrAIa and the slave. He remembered standing beside the king, awaiting the slave's sentence to be carried out, when it seemed like three different figures leapt onto the platform. One of them was Ray, their trusted royal messenger, one was Bob, the convict he had arrested before but escaped, and AndrAIa, the Amazon Queen. The fourth figure he couldn't make out until right before they got away. Mouse, the cook.  
  
But how had the Amazon escaped? And how could Ray turn on them?  
  
Slowly turning around, he removed his uniform and changed into his nightclothes, moving mechanically and swiftly. He reached up to scratch his arm, and remembered the tattoo there, hardly ever seen because of the armor he wore.  
  
He couldn't remember how he got it. He had it ever since he was a little boy, waking up in the castle stables and not remembering anything. The doctors confirmed that he had amnesia- and they were right. He couldn't remember anything before that morning. He didn't know his name, who his parents were, how he had gotten there.  
  
The people of the castle felt sorry for him and with the king's blessing took him under as a page. As he grew up he learned to become a knight, until one day he was one. And became the best fighter in all of Megaframe.  
  
But still he didn't know how he got the tattoo. He had never seen anything like it before, never on anyone else. But who gave it to him?  
  
Wait- he had seen it before. On that slave girl earlier that morning- Dot or whatever her name was. When he ripped her cloak off he saw the same mark on her shoulder. It looked a little different, but it was still the same.  
  
He stopped moving, realizing. He had to find her to figure this out. That girl may be the only key to his past.  
  
And to AndrAIa.  
  
Deciding to wait until the following day to start, he climbed into bed and switched of the light. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
Unknown to him, someone was watching him. A little figure stood at his door, peering through the crack. The figure stopped, then quickly tiptoed away, chuckling maniacally under his breath. Ooh, Megabyte would be pleased, ooh.  
  
*****  
  
Dot was awakened by someone shaking her and softly calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Bob bending over her, his face dangerously close to hers. Her eyes opened with surprise.  
  
"Shhh." he whispered, straightening up. He glanced around. "Get up, we're heading out. Ray and AndrAIa are getting our disguises." He left the bedside and crossed the room where Mouse knelt, trying to figure out the oven.  
  
Dot groaned as the light hit her face and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Disguises?"  
  
"We're heading into the castle," Bob explained, peering out the window. "I woke up too late though, people are already walking the streets. AndrAIa and Ray left cloaks to get more for the rest of us. I hope no one spotted them. We'll have to sneak to the castle as quickly and silently as we can."  
  
"I hope this works, Guardian," Mouse said. Bob looked at her in surprise. "Well, that is what you said you were, right?"  
  
Oh. "Y-yes," he stammered.  
  
Just then the door opened and two figures came dashing in, closing the door behind them. They were heavily cloaked with other material in their hands. Ray drew his hood back and smiled at them. "Got the stuff," he said.  
  
AndrAIa said nothing. Dumping the material on the ground, she went over to the stove and sat down, her head still covered.  
  
Bob frowned at her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Ray.  
  
Ray's smile disappeared. "When we were out there, we found out that."  
  
Bob, Mouse, and Dot were now staring at him, eyebrows raised for him to finish.  
  
"The knights and guards kidnapped the Amazons. They put a secret attack on the forest and captured every one of them." Ray swallowed hard. "They have them in the castle dungeon as we speak."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Dot whispered. "AndrAIa, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Half of them were killed in the process," AndrAIa spoke up suddenly, not looking at either one of them. "The ones that are still alive won't make it. The Amazon tribe is finished."  
  
There was a long silence. Bob looked at each one of them. "The even more reason why we should go to the castle now," he said, picking up a cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. "Let's get going."  
  
They all looked at him in surprise, but didn't argue. Slowly each one of them reached for a cloak and put it on.  
  
***  
  
Cecil hated his job. Normally he was a bartender at one of the many taverns of the kingdom, but ever since the war between the Amazons and Knights got worst, he got recruited to castle guard. He didn't know why it helped anyway. Half the Amazons were killed, the other half were imprisoned. He didn't need to be guard anymore.  
  
For now he stood at the drawbridge, watching for all the people passing through. He worked with another guard normally, but that day he was alone. He hated working alone.  
  
He looked up suddenly when he saw five figures moving toward the castle. One of them was dressed better then the other four. It was a blue man with armor on, leading the others, cloaked and covered, by rope. Slave trader. Typical.  
  
"Halt," he stopped them before they could get in. "What is your business here?"  
  
"I'm trading slaves," the blue man said with a thick accent. "I have an.appointment with a fella inside the castle, goes by the name of Harry? Harrious.Potter I believe?"  
  
Cecil looked at him doubtfully. "There's no one by that name in the castle."  
  
"Are you sure? He's new here.new recruit? A lot of people like him.I think."  
  
"Nope. Just what is your name, sir and what is your business here?"  
  
"I told you, I'm a slave trader," the blue man urged. "And my name is Bo." he paused, but the 'o' still sounded. "-obby," he finished. "My name is Bobby Jackson."  
  
Cecil still looked doubtful. "Okay, go on in."  
  
'Bobby' smiled gratefully at him and started walking across the drawbridge toward the front gates. The four others followed behind, Cecil watching them closely.  
  
Once they were inside, Bob was able to release the rope and heaved a sigh of relief. He could hear the others doing the same.  
  
"Great, we're in," Dot said, moving up to Bob and touching him on the arm. He flushed and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Come on, let's head for the dungeon," AndrAIa was saying, taking them in one direction. "We have to free my people."  
  
The walked through several hallways before they reached the dungeon. AndrAIa's face was smiling as she approached the door. She was going to set her people free and-  
  
She opened the door and looked in. Her eyes widened with horror as she quickly drew her head back out and slammed the door shut. The bang echoed through the castle.  
  
"What?" Ray demanded.  
  
AndrAIa looked like she was ready to hallucinate. "They're dead," she said, "all of them, dead."  
  
"Oh my User," Dot breathed.  
  
"Hey! You!"  
  
They all looked up to see Guards coming in their direction, swords out.  
  
"Run!" Bob shouted.  
  
They all took off running in the opposite direction, their cloaks flying behind them. Dot was crying now. She couldn't believe this.  
  
***  
  
Matrix paced angrily in front of his solders. "You did WHAT?!" he yelled in their faces. "You captured those Amazons without my order?! You know what this is called, don't you? This kind of action can get you all hanged!"  
  
"But sir, the King ordered it-"  
  
Matrix whipped around. "Without consulting ME in the matter?"  
  
The soldier who had spoken up quieted down. Matrix shook his head and continued pacing. "I can't believe this, I-"  
  
He was cut off when a page ran into the room, flushed with excitement.  
  
"Sir!" He said, "Sir Matrix, the Amazon, the slave, and the others have been caught in the castle!"  
  
Sir Matrix's eyes widened, forgetting all about his army. "She's here?" he demanded.  
  
The page nodded. "They are pursuing them as we speak."  
  
Matrix glanced at the men, then left the room after the page, determined to get in on the action.  
  
***  
  
Bob and the others ran up staircases and down tight walls, trying to get away from the guards. He could hear their pursuers getting closer and closer.  
  
"Keep going!" he yelled at them, "don't stop!"  
  
They continued to run through the hallways, until they reached a gigantic room.  
  
Five guards stood there, waiting for them.  
  
They skidded to a stop and AndrAIa took out her sword, standing in front of the others. There was a horrible silence.  
  
Bob glanced around. There was no way out of this.  
  
"Stand back," AndrAIa directed them, and ran forward, hacking her sword at the guards, kicking and punching. Ray, Mouse, Dot, and Bob stood there, helpless. Bob felt he needed to do something. He grabbed a rod and slammed it against one of the guards, shoving him against the wall.  
  
Yelling, AndrAIa grounded two of the remaining guards and turned to the last two. It didn't take long until they were down as well.  
  
She shielded her sword. "Rent-a-guards," she wisecracked, just for good measure. She turned to the others. "Let's get going!" She started running for the staircase. Bob, Ray, and Mouse followed behind, Dot in the rear.  
  
Suddenly of the supposedly knocked out guards reached out and tripped her. Dot went sprawling to the ground as he got to his feet.  
  
"Bob!" She screamed.  
  
He turned around just as the guard grabbed his sword.  
  
"No!" He ran forward and threw himself against the guard. It did no good though. He was unarmed and the guard was stronger than he was. He sent him across the room.  
  
"Bob!" Dot got to her feet and started running after him, when something stopped her. She froze in her tracks, eyes wide as she reached down to her stomach.  
  
She had been stabbed.  
  
The guard was smiling in victory as he took his knife back and straightened up. It didn't last long though, because AndrAIa was on him, finishing him off.  
  
Dot couldn't remember ever feeling pain like this. Everything was threatening to blacken out on her as she fell to her knees. She swallowed hard but it only made the pain worst.  
  
Bob was by her side right as she fell back. He caught her just before she hit the floor.  
  
"Dot, no, hold on," he pleaded. "You'll be okay, just breath easy, okay?"  
  
There was no way she was going to live through this. She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. The pain was unbearable.  
  
Ray and Mouse jumped to Bob's side, eyes wide with shock. "Hold on, sugah," Mouse told her.  
  
Dot forced a smile, finding it harder to do than anything she had done before. She looked back at Bob. "I'm sorry," she started to say.  
  
"Don't be sorry," he said, "you're shouldn't be sorry for anything."  
  
"I'm sorry," she continued, "for losing faith. When you didn't come back to Mainframe."  
  
His eyes widened. "You remember?"  
  
But he got no answer. She slumped in his arms, eyes closed.  
  
AndrAIa finished off the guard just then and turned to the others, a comforting smile starting to form on her face. But the sight of Bob holding Dot caused it to vanish.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered, running over to them.  
  
Bob was burying his face in Dot's neck, his body shuddering. AndrAIa felt her heart go out to him. Not only to him, but to herself. She had lost her friend.  
  
Before she could say anything, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They all looked up. All except Bob, thinking the same thing.  
  
"We gotta go, now!" Mouse hissed, "they'll catch us!"  
  
Bob looked up just as the guards came into view. Mouse grabbed him and pushed him into a hidden, dark corner, covered by the curtain, but it was too late for her to hide as well. The guards came in just as he hid away.  
  
He peered out through the cracks between the curtains, watching as the guards grabbed AndrAIa, Ray, and Mouse. They put up a good fight but it was no use. He wanted to go out there and help but he felt too weak, and Mouse was holding him firmly against the wall with her foot.  
  
He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Dot, motionless on the ground. The guards looked down at her for a moment then started carrying her away. AndrAIa and the others were pushed from the room, leaving Bob alone and unseen behind the curtain. 


	8. Part 8

Megabyte leaned back in his throne, tapping the tips of his fingers together as the door opened and the guards stood aside. Sir Matrix walked in, a grim expression on his face as the soldiers behind him carried in a body.  
  
"Well, sire," Sir Matrix said, nodding his head quickly in allegiance, "It seems like you got what you wanted. She's dead."  
  
Megabyte looked at the body and his face changed. He seemed to glow, almost with.excitement. Sir Matrix frowned at him.  
  
"Yes, so she is," the king said. He had been waiting for this moment almost all his days in Mainframe. Every day he dreamed that the commander behind the CPU's would be finished. That she would end her days of leadership against him so he can take over. Even with Bob in the web, his path to glory was always blocked by this one sprite.  
  
"Take her away," he said finally. Sir Matrix stayed where he was, watching as the soldiers carried the body away. When they were gone the knight stepped forward.  
  
"Sire, the others have been taken to their cells," he said, "what do you suppose we do about them?"  
  
"Public execution," Megabyte said casually, reaching for his wine on the side table. "It's what they deserve, isn't it?"  
  
Sir Matrix didn't say anything. Megabyte chuckled.  
  
"You must be getting soft," he said, "after all, Ray betrayed the entire kingdom. Dot tried to kill me, and Mouse went against my order and saved her. And well.AndrAIa." he smiled to himself. Matrix narrowed his eyes at him. "Well she's something, isn't she? She's also the Amazon Queen, enemy to me. And her whole tribe is gone, so what good is she?"  
  
"The only reason she fought us was because we fought her," Matrix pointed out.  
  
Megabyte raised his eyebrows. "Are you defending her?"  
  
Matrix remained quiet.  
  
"I believe you are defending her. I am very much disappointed Sir Matrix, for questioning my judgment." A smile formed on his face as he remembered Dot. "She was your sister, you know."  
  
Matrix looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"The woman they just took out of here. Let's see, what was her name? Ah.yes. Dot.Matrix."  
  
Sir Matrix looked at him in disbelief. "Wha.?"  
  
"Do you remember? When you were younger, living with you mother, your father, your sister. In the middle of the night soldiers rampaged the house, destroyed everything.killed your parents."  
  
Sir Matrix's eyes widened.  
  
"You and your sister had the same mark of the family on you, the tattoo on your soldier. We knew you couldn't be kept together, it would be too difficult. You were the boy, so we made you a page. Dot, however, was the girl. And there was no use for her. She became a common slave, working for her food."  
  
Matrix was now shaking his head. "No," he said.  
  
"It's true," Megabyte's smile was getting larger. "You parents are dead, and now so is your sister."  
  
"No!" Matrix lunged at him. "No!"  
  
The guards standing in the room caught hold of Matrix before he reached the throne and held him back. Matrix fought back and more guards came, holding him back. Megabyte chuckled evilly and set his wine glass back down on the table.  
  
"No!" Matrix continued to yell, "No! I will get you for this!"  
  
Megabyte stopped laughing and leaned forward. "And you know what's funny?" he said. "Your parents died because they were accused of treason. And you know what's funnier?" He paused for a long moment, allowing his words to sink in. "They were innocent," he whispered.  
  
"No!" Matrix burst forward and several guards nearly fell over as they scrambled to regain control of him. Megabyte started laughing, amused.  
  
"Take him away," he said, "he'll die the same way as the others."  
  
***  
  
Phong was a young sprite in those days, no older than 1.9. His father was the castle doctor and at the moment he was taking a stroll through the castle getting some errands done for him. Phong usually loved getting out and talking to the servants and slaves. He liked to make them feel like something, something worth talking to. Most of the time they felt they were the lowest beings in the system. He enjoyed making them feel better.  
  
Today though, was different. While he was ascending the staircase out of his father's part of the basement, he saw several guards carrying a beautiful young woman toward the back. Right away he knew they were going to bury her. Either that or just throw her aside. But she didn't look dead.at least not dead enough to be buried.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled, causing them to stop in their tracks. He rolled forward, frantically hoping to reach them before they changed their minds. "Stop!"  
  
"What do you want?" one of the soldiers demanded.  
  
Phong reached the girl and examined her quickly. His presumptions were correct. She wasn't dead.  
  
"This girl." he began, but caught the looks in their eyes. They wanted this girl to be dead, they seemed to be saying.  
  
"Leave her with me," he finally stammered. "We might be able to use her- at least my father. The doctor."  
  
The soldiers looked at him doubtfully. "Okay," the leading soldier said, "we'll carry her down for you."  
  
Phong smiled, relieved as he led the soldiers toward his quarters in the basement. It was small and didn't have much light, but it had a bed, a table, and several medical books his father was teaching him about.  
  
The soldiers laid the girl on the bed and quickly left, feeling a bit spooked from the room environment. Phong watched them go, then returned to the girl.  
  
She was breathing, but hardly noticeable. He quickly went over to his desk and took some instruments from the drawer. He sighed heavily, hoping that maybe he'd be able to help her.  
  
***  
  
Bob remained in his hiding place, leaning against the wall and carefully concealed behind the thick curtains. He hadn't the strength to keep going. Dot was dead, his friends were captured. He couldn't go on alone.  
  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away. It was no good to him now if he cried because it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Nowhere at all.  
  
"Dot." he murmured, covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry.I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he removed his hand, he was startled to see a face poking between the curtains. A rather.square face.  
  
"Aaagh!" He cried out, startled. He jumped to his feet and the owner of the face fell back, letting out a yell of his own. Right away Bob recognized it and jumped out of the curtains.  
  
Mike the TV was scrambling across the floor, dressed in royal robes. When he saw Bob standing there, dressed in peasant clothing, he quickly stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
Bob squinted at him. "Mike?" he said.  
  
Mike stood up straight. "Yes, that is me," he said, "I am jester to the King, you might you be?"  
  
"Oh my User, MIKE!" Bob swooped him up and hugged him tightly. "I'd never thought there'd be a DAY in the NET I'd be happy to see you!"  
  
"Whoa! Let me go!" Mike shoved him away. "Just who do you think you are? Take your hands off me, or I'll.I'll notify the guards!" He dusted himself off again. "Now I'll ask again. Who are you, and what you were doing back there?"  
  
"I'm Bob," he replied, "I'm looking for the system clock. I was back there because."  
  
Mike looked at him, more curious now than stern.  
  
"Because someone I loved very much just.left."  
  
"Oh?" Mike stepped forward. "How extremely sad, and for me to walk in on that. How about I cheer you up? I have some wonderful merchandise in my room, like the Bucket o' Nothing! Yours for only ninety-nine-"  
  
Bob clamped a hand over the TV's mouth. "NO!" he yelled. "No, thank you, but you can help me out."  
  
Mike pushed his hand away. "Help you out? And what exactly do you think I should do?"  
  
***  
  
Mouse leaned her head between to of the bars and sighed heavily. "This is it," she said, "I'm going to die today."  
  
Ray walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay," he said, "I'll be there with you."  
  
"Gee. Thanks."  
  
AndrAIa sat in a corner in the cell, hiding her face in her arms. She hadn't said anything the whole time. This was the second time she had ever been in here, and now she knew for sure that she was going to die.  
  
There was a long silence, which was then broken by the opening of the iron door. A man was shoved inside, following a yell and the slamming of the door. AndrAIa frowned as the man pounded against the wall. She got to her feet.  
  
"Matrix?" she barely breathed the name out.  
  
The man turned around slowly, seeing the three other sprites staring at him. Fear he saw in their eyes- well, only two of them looked fearful. AndrAIa looked almost.worried.  
  
He held up a hand at Ray and Mouse. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm in here just as much as you guys are."  
  
AndrAIa stepped forward. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really know." Matrix walked forward toward her. "The King wants us all publicly executed."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in this mess."  
  
"You didn't do anything. I'm Amazon, you're knight.we're supposed to be enemies."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"The King.my sister- Dot, he killed my parents, I." He blinked. "I."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded. "I."  
  
She leaned toward him and kissed him gently. He kissed back as Mouse and Ray watched on, eyes wide.  
  
"Well will you look at that," Mouse commented.  
  
***  
  
Phong sat beside the girl, praying that she would be alright. Already in the last hour her breathing had returned to normal. Now if only she would come out of consciousness.  
  
There was movement and he quickly jumped up, hoping against hope. He reached for the water on his tableside as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She winced and reached up to her wound. It was cleaned and bandaged up.  
  
"What happened.?" She asked, her voice raspy.  
  
"Drink this," he said, handing her the cup. She reached for it and drank thirstily. He smiled at her.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" he asked.  
  
She grimaced as she remembered all that happened. "Hazy," she replied. "Very hazy."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Dot."  
  
"Ah. My name is Phong. I got you from the soldiers and cleaned you wound. Everyone thought you were."  
  
"I almost was," she said. Suddenly a raging headache hit her and her face twisted up in pain. She leaned back against the pillows.  
  
"Calm down," Phong said, "It's just all the energy rushing back there. Rest awhile and you should be fine."  
  
She smiled at him through the pain. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"You want me to take you to the system clock?"  
  
Bob nodded. "Yeah, that's all you need to do."  
  
Mike hesitated. "Hm.I don't know.I'm not so sure. Taking you there could risk me my job- heck, even my life!"  
  
"What difference is accidentally saying a bad joke and having your head chopped off for it?"  
  
"Hm.good point- but.!"  
  
"I promise we won't get caught."  
  
"Yeah, but it's in Megabyte's sleeping quarters, we can't get there! Not only is it heavily guarded, but if we get caught it puts more bad marks on our death boards!"  
  
Bob frowned. "Why would it be in his sleeping quarters? It doesn't matter. Fine. Just tell me where it's located, and I'll go there alone!"  
  
Mike made a face. "Ooooooh, but I don't want you to go alone! I won't be able to live with the guilt if you get caught!"  
  
Bob smiled. "So you'll take me there."  
  
"Yes, I'll do the stupid job, I'll take you there."  
  
Bob smiled. "Thank you very, very, very much!" He picked the TV up again and hugged him. "I'm not usually like this, but I think you've just saved my bitmap!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mike muttered, pushing him away. "We've all got our ups and down, haven't we?" 


	9. Part 9

Megabyte paced across the throne room, pulling his royal robe around his clothes while two servants fitted him into his crown. Despite his impatience for the public execution to be carried out, he couldn't help but glorify in his richly oriented position. King over his own castle. Megaframe, to be exact.  
  
"The execution will take place in exactly half an hour," A messenger said, entering the room. Megaframe smiled at him, not because he was carrying out his orders, but because not far from now all his enemies will be nothing but flames.  
  
It caused a smile on his face, but suddenly a feeling of discomfort swept over him.  
  
He didn't remember himself being this ruthless before. Usually someone was always there to stop him, stop him right before something bad goes right. So far nothing had stopped him.  
  
Bob.  
  
Where was Bob in all this? He had seen a glimpse of him at the first public execution when he rescued Dot, but where was he now?  
  
Suddenly very concerned, he glanced toward the doors leading out of the room. That's when he noticed the messenger was waiting for a response.  
  
"Make it fifteen minutes," Megabyte said. "I will head out there right now."  
  
The messenger seemed a bit surprised, but didn't argue. He simply bowed his head and left the room to carry the order out to the executioners.  
  
Megabyte smiled again. Better to be safe than sorry.  
  
***  
  
Bob glanced out the window from one of the top floors. The platform in the center of the town was being set up for execution again. This time there were four stakes.  
  
One reserved for AndrAIa, one for Matrix, one for Ray, and one for Mouse.  
  
Did they know? Do they have a chance of escape?  
  
"Uh.hello?" A voice broke his thoughts and he turned to see Mike the TV waiting impatiently for him down the hall. "You want to get this over with or not?" He tapped his foot against the marble floor.  
  
"Coming," Bob said, leaving the window. "Okay, which way is the.king's bedchambers?"  
  
"It's up the next flight of stairs and down the hall," Mike directed, leading him down the hall. "It's really not that hard to find, actually, you'll recognize it by the two guards standing at the door."  
  
"Then we'll just have to get past the guards."  
  
Mike nearly stopped in his tracks, but kept going. "Okay," he shrugged, "if you say so."  
  
"We have to be quick about this. I want to get this over with before any more of my friends die."  
  
"Hm.strange request."  
  
"Huh? Oh, just keep moving!"  
  
***  
  
Mouse had a very foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking out the dungeon window she could see just the edge of the execution platform, four stakes standing erect on it. Villagers were throwing hay around them.  
  
"We don't have much time left," she said, not taking her eyes away from the window.  
  
Ray approached her. "We have an hour, two hours tops."  
  
"Or maybe just half an hour," Matrix spoke up. They turned to see him sitting against the cell bars, AndrAIa next to him. He stared fixedly at the floor. "Megabyte.I don't know what to think but he's.he's behind all this. Dot was my sister and he."  
  
AndrAIa put a hand on his arm. He glanced at her, then shook his head. "We won't be here long. That's not necessarily a good thing."  
  
"We have to get out," AndrAIa said, standing up. "What, I've done it once, now there's four of us, we can do it again-"  
  
The dungeon door opened then and eight guards walked down. They all parted and a messenger entered. He was dressed in the same uniform as Ray. Obviously the replacement.  
  
"It is time," he said. "If any of you even make an attempt to fight back, we will end you right here."  
  
***  
  
As Bob entered the above floor, he noticed that the hallways got wider and more elaborate with fancier designs and carvings. Mike didn't even seem to notice as he led him down corridor after corridor. Every last section looked like the one they presently were in.  
  
"I thought you said it would be easy to find," Bob hissed.  
  
"I did say that, didn't I?" Mike said, almost gleefully. They came to a turn and he stopped, just barely poking his head around the bend.  
  
"We're here," he whispered suddenly.  
  
Bob poked his head around too. Sure enough he saw a door at the far end, blocked by two guards.  
  
"Good," he said under his breath. "Now go out there and distract them."  
  
"Wha-? Me? Why me, why can't it be you?"  
  
Bob started to shove him around the bend but the TV appliance fought back. "You-" shove "are-" shove "the jester!" With one final push sent Mike into the next hallway.  
  
Mike turned to go back, then realized it was too late. The guards had already seen him. They remained where they were, eyes fixed on him.  
  
He strapped on his 'award-winning' smile and stepped forward. "Heeeelloooo! I'm Mike the TV, the king's wonderful, most entertaining jeeester! Have you had your laughs today?"  
  
Bob watched as the TV approached the guards slowly, then started inching his way around the other direction to approach the door. So far the guards hadn't seen him. They were too busy trying to figure out what Mike was trying to do.  
  
Mike jumped up in the air and landed with his legs spread out, his arms in the air. "Buuuucket o' nothin! FREE for only 99.99.99! Great offer, won't last long at all!"  
  
The routines were just too familiar for Bob. He himself had the fight off the urge to run out and bop the TV over the head. But he had a mission to accomplish.  
  
He managed to reach the room, and slowly started creeping behind the guards. He froze suddenly when one of them sensed him.  
  
Mike saw him too. Immediately he jumped in front of him and yelled, "Is that your face or did your neck throw up?"  
  
The guard immediately glared at him. "Hey!" he said. He started stepping forward and Bob slipped behind him and into the room.  
  
The King's bedroom was huge, almost the size of a hut down in the village. He stood in the center of it and just looked around. Huge bed, furniture, elaborate curtains, bright colors.  
  
But no system clock.  
  
"It has to be here somewhere," he mumbled to himself as he started searching the room. "It's so big how could someone miss it?"  
  
"Bob!" Mike suddenly screamed, running into the room. The guards came in after him, with three more guards on their way.  
  
"Oh now what did you do?" Bob cried, exasperated.  
  
"Halt!" One of the guards commanded.  
  
"I don't think so," Bob said. He looked around, then grabbed the curtain rod above him. Swinging it, he wacked one guard upside the head and the other in the stomach. Mike watched on in awe.  
  
"Wow," he commented.  
  
"I wish glitch were here with me," Bob grunted in mid-swing. Unfortunately the third guard caught the rod and yanked it out of his hands. Bob's eyes widened and jumped back as the guard threw it to the floor.  
  
Then unsheathed his sword.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa could feel the crowd watching her as the guards marched her and the others on to the platform. Their weapons and armor had been taken away from them, leaving her in the cloth underclothes she wore underneath. Matrix wore his pants and a loose shirt, making him feel very naked without all the metal on top. Ray was stripped of his uniform and now wore only the pants and under shirt, and Mouse remained in her cook outfit.  
  
And they had bruises all over. Before being brought out they had their own private hearing where they each got battered nearly to deletion. At least to exhaustion. Neither one of them were strong enough to fight back.  
  
Megabyte sat on the side, watching almost gleefully. The new messenger stepped onto the platform. Actually there were two of them. Hack and Slash.  
  
"These four have been charged with treason-" Hack began.  
  
"And going against the king-" Slash added.  
  
"And murder," Hack said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, murder. Forgot about that."  
  
"And their sentence is-"  
  
"The sentence is-"  
  
"Death!" They both said in unison.  
  
Matrix let out a soft growl in Megabyte's direction, but AndrAIa looked meaningfully at the knight, just barely shaking her head. "No," her expression said.  
  
There were way too many guards to even start struggling.  
  
Each one was tied to a stake and the executioner stepped forward.  
  
***  
  
Dot woke up again, this time alone in Phong's room. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and for a minute forgot where she was.  
  
Then remembered.  
  
She felt a lot better, but she was so weak she could barely move. She sat up slowly and winced at the pain in her chest. The wound.  
  
There was a whole lot of yelling coming from outside, then silence. Frowning, she stood up and looked toward the window.  
  
She could just make out the center of the townsquare, where a platform had been set up.  
  
Four people were tied to stakes, their backs to her. She squinted, wondering who was being executed.  
  
Then she recognized AndrAIa's green hair and Matrix's bulky build. Mouse and Ray followed and her eyes widened.  
  
"No," she whispered, shaking her head. She grasped the bars on the window and tried to see better. The executioner was just stepping onto the platform. "No!" she yelled, but her voice came out hoarse, barely louder than a whisper. "No!"  
  
She shifted her position suddenly to try to reach through the bars, but the wound screamed out pain and she gasped, falling back. She had forgotten all about it. The pain was so intense that blackness took her again.  
  
***  
  
One guard left. Somehow with Mike's help, Bob had managed to fight off two more. The last one looked mean though. Horribly mean.  
  
Bob found a vase on the nearby table and made a move to throw it at him, when the guard caught a hold of his arm. The Guardian's eyes widened in surprise as he threw him backward. Bob put out his arms to regain his fall, but he flew against the curtains. He grabbed onto it to stop his fall, but the curtains went down with him-  
  
Revealing the system clock behind it.  
  
Bob stood up, surprised. It was huge! And there was, hidden in a hidden part of the room, concealed by just a curtain.  
  
That's when he saw the problem. Some sort of device had been tacked on to the system clock, sabotaging time. The Y2K bug. And Megabyte had tacked it up there.  
  
Reaching forward he prepared to yank it off when a hand grabbed his leg. He cried out as he fell forward, hitting the ground. The guard towered over him, sword in his hand, a devilishly evil smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa could feel the wood of the stake rubbing against the bruises on her wrists and back. She knew she looked horrible, and so did the others. Mouse tried struggling, but one of the guards slapped her hard across the face, nearly causing her to black out.  
  
The executioner now stood, holding a flaming torch in her hand. Megabyte glared at her. He had forgotten about his dear sister, Hexadecimal. That was okay, he'd get to her after the executioner. She was a mighty big enemy of his as well.  
  
Hexadecimal leaned over and lit each of the bundles of straw. The four convicts immediately pressed themselves against the stake, hoping to keep away from the fire. The fire wasn't what was getting to them though.  
  
It was the smoke.  
  
Already it filled AndrAIa's lungs, her bundle being lit the first. She tried her hardest to breath normally, but ended up coughing, then heaving when trying to breath again.  
  
"Hold on AndrAIa," she heard Matrix's voice. His voice sounded hoarse. She glanced over at him, almost lovingly. He looked back at her, willing her to hold on.  
  
Then she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Bob kicked at the guard and Mike leapt on to him, tackling him from behind. The guard cried out, leaving the Guardian alone for. Bob got to his feet and approached the System Clock, wondering how in the world he was going to fix it. Could he just yank the device off? Would that work?  
  
He glanced back. The guard was now pounding Mike the TV. He had to work fast or.  
  
The window. With the curtains now out of the way he could see through it. See the townsquare. See the fire.  
  
"Oh no," Bob said, squinting to see better. His four friends were tied to stakes already. He could see Megabyte there, watching, his eyes glowing.  
  
Blinking, he turned away from the window, willing him to get moving. If he didn't do something quickly.  
  
Suddenly the guard attacked him, leaving Mike on the floor. Bob cried out and flew forward as the guard hit him right in the back of the head.  
  
Blackness threatening to take him, Bob grabbed on to the device to keep from falling. His weight brought him down though, tearing the device off with him.  
  
He hit the floor, the device bouncing away. Everything seemed to freeze for him as he lay there, fighting back the darkness.  
  
Dot.AndrAIa.Mouse.Ray.Matrix.  
  
"Bob!" he heard Mike's voice, then everything started fading.  
  
"Bob! Bob!"  
  
***  
  
"Bob? Bob?"  
  
"Hey, can you get some water over here?"  
  
"Bob, wake up!"  
  
All he could see was darkness, but he could most definitely hear Dot's voice towering over him. She was alive!  
  
His eyes opened slowly and at first everything was a blur. A green and black blur. Slowly everything corrected itself and Dot now stood there, looking down worriedly at him.  
  
"Dot?" he said, not sure if he was seeing right.  
  
She nodded. "I'm here, are you okay?" She touched his forehead and he winced. There was a cut there but he didn't care. He reached up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm okay," he said breathlessly, "I love you Dot, I love you, I'm glad there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
He withdrew and lay back on the cushion he was on. She looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"I love you too," she said, "but I'm okay."  
  
Suddenly another head appeared and he recognized it as a binome. Then AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse towered over him.  
  
"Are you alright Bob?" AndrAIa asked.  
  
"That was quite a hit you took there," Matrix said, pointing at his forehead.  
  
Bob slowly sat up and looked around. He was back in the diner, but it was back to normal. The TV was still on and binomes were running around, dancing to music. Streamers were everywhere.  
  
The New Years party.  
  
Ray was chuckling as he walked up to them, a bottle in his hand. "This hit ya mate, right after the clock hit 2000," he said, handing it to him. "You blacked out right there."  
  
"It was kind of funny if you thought about it," Mouse put in. "One minute we were all celebratin', the next you were on the floor."  
  
"What?" Bob frowned at them. "That.you.execution.?"  
  
They all gave him a funny look. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"You were probably dreaming," Dot said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have been out for about an hour now. Happy New Year?"  
  
He looked all around at the binomes dancing, then at his friend. Was it really all a dream? It couldn't have been! It was too real to be a dream!  
  
Hack and Slash were sitting at a booth at the far end of the diner, throwing food at a few binomes and laughing. When they caught Bob watching them they stopped like kids just being caught doing something bad.  
  
Hexadecimal was actually at the party, and he took a double-take when he saw her wearing a black cloak. She took it off though, and it proved only to be an outer garment. She saw him looking and winked at him. Her face was repaired still, not cracked.  
  
Finally he looked back at his friends. They were looking at him, concerned.  
  
He smiled, suddenly realizing the absurdity of it all. "Yeah, you're right," he said, "it was nothing."  
  
Dot laughed and hugged him. "That must have really gotten to your head."  
  
"Yeah." he looked around. "It must have."  
  
***  
  
Megabyte sat where he was, ignoring what was going on outside the pod. All there was, was web after web after web. But he was too angry to enjoy the view.  
  
"No!" he shouted, banging his hand down. "The plan was perfect! How could it have gone wrong? How could have it? It was going perfectly, perfectly!" He stood up and started pacing.  
  
He had them at his grasp. AndrAIa, Matrix, Ray, Mouse, Dot. He HAD them! He was so close to victory!  
  
"Somehow someone changed it, someone got to the system computer," he realized. "But who could it be? I had everyone there, everyone was right in front of me except-"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Bob.  
  
He let out a loud yell of frustration, ignoring the looks he got from his new hired workers. EVERY time! EVERY time he was close, Bob was there to stop it.  
  
Every time.  
  
"Well, he won't be lucky next time," he swore. "Next time I'll do something he can't keep me from doing." He looked out the window to the web surrounding him.  
  
Next time.  
  
The End..or is it? 


End file.
